FemNaru : Akai Kami no Kunoichi
by X-Caliburn
Summary: A female Naruto's story. What if Naruto became merged with Kyuubi since Kyuubi sealed into him and changed him in to a red haired girl, the Shinigami took her into his realm and teach her for 10 years. Semi powerful and semi cold Naru
1. Proloque

**AN: This is my second story of NARUTO... Enjoy!**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

"…" **(Demon, Summon speaking, and Jutsu) **

'…' _**(Demon or Summon thought) **_

**DISCLAIMER:** I never own NARUTO, Kishimoto-Sensei does.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 0:**

**PROLOGUE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was night, 10th of October, just like another peaceful night in elemental continent….but not for Konohagakure no Sato, the strongest of all the 5 great shinobi's village in elemental continent. The Kyuubi, the most powerful of the nine bijuu or tailed beast, had decided to invade Konoha with an unmeasured rage level.

A mountain sized fox with crimson red eyes with cat-like slits for pupils, orange-red fur, long ears like rabbit, and nine tails swung madly behind it. Each one of its tail was powerful enough to make tsunami, destroyed a mountain or created tornado with a single swing of its tail.

The Konoha's shinobi blessed with many powerful jutsu. All of them were at were fighting with all their might in order to force the beast back to its realm and save their loved hidden village, but the strongest of the nine bijuu too powerful for them, and they began to lose…. The forest surrounded the proud Konoha's shinobi corpse, filled with the sounds of explosions and the voice of shinobi who shouted jutsu. However, they hard work only made the King of Kitsune even more outraged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Hokage's tower, at center of Konoha**

Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, as known as The Yellow Flash and The hero who brought Konoha to win the 3rd Great Ninja War, had been busy to make a seal on his newborn baby for his new jutsu which was the only one that can defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The justu allowed the user to call the Shinigami, the god of death, who would took the Kyuubi's soul from its body, but the side effect of the jutsu was the user's soul would be taken too, as a reward for the Shinigami's 'great service'.

The young Yondaime planned to seal Kyuubi's soul into a newborn baby. Why he chose a newborn baby? Because only a newborn baby who still had not a solid chakra system could handle a bijuu's chakra, as the baby's chakra system would grew up and would be able to handle the strain of the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. He did not know if everything would be alright but he hoped, after all he was the truly genius who could create a new justu and seal on the spot rather than spend a lot of time to develop and experiment.

The only capable candidate for the jailor of Kyuubi no Kitsune was one and only his newborn baby. Uzumaki Kushina, as known as Namikaze Kushina, the mother of the baby and his wife, had died an hour ago because of her body could not handle the blood lost from giving birth for the baby and Tsunade, the only the best medic nin in the elemental continent, who could have saved her, was long ago left Konoha because of her tragedy accident which took her precious people's life.

Minato looked that the fox had gotten closer. Jiraiya, his sensei, the one of the densetsu (Legend) sanin, and Hiruzen Sarutobi , the previous Hokage, the Sandaime appeared behind him with a puff of smoke.

"Is the boy ready? We don't have much time" said Jiraiya with serious tone, but his eyes filled by sadness.

Minato took a last glance at his son and he looked to them. He handed a paper with a picture of the seal array to them while said "Hai, please put him on the altar and draw this final seals. I have to finish this as soon as possible before it become worse"

Sarutobi looked at him, his eyes also filled with sadness, his spoke lightly, like a whisper, "Why have to end like this? You and Kushina were supposed to live happily with your son… as the perfect couple…Why must like this?"

"I don't know, but what done is done. I am the only one who can do this, and my child is also the only one who can help me to defeat this beast… " as he said that he disappeared in a yellow flash after took a last glance at his son '_My son… I am so sorry'_

"Ok, let's do this!" said Jiraiya half-heartedly, and started to draw the seals with his sensei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the battle field with the Kyuubi in the forest around Konoha**

Suddenly some Chuunin and Jounin shouted, their voice filled with hope and happiness "HOKAGE-SAMA!!HOKAGE-SAMA IS HERE!!" as voice echoed among the battlefield, and lifting everyone's spirits.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!****" (****Summoning Technique****) **a massive puff of smoke, Gamabunta, the chief of the toad summons with red skin, an open blue jacket, a smoking pipe, and a sharp wakizashi (Japanese Short Sword) in its hand appeared in the battlefield.

"Nice to meet you, my friend, Gamabunta… I am really grateful for your help me to hold Kyuubi a little while I prepare the jutsu" said the Yondaime. Gamabunta looked up at his head to see who had summoned him, though he already knew who it is.

"**Minato… so you had finished that jutsu**_**, **_**huh? Ok… I will hold him… Farewell my friend, it was my honor to have you as my summoner, even if you were such annoying sometimes…"**said Gamabunta with deep and strong voice and Gamabunta jumped and charged the Kyuubi.

Gamabunta leaped to the right to evade the fox's tail, blocked the second attack with his sword and grabbed one of the nine tails with his free hand and throw the Kyuubi back, but Kyuubi countered Gamabunta move with its claw and leave a scar in his left eye. After that, the toad boss forced to back to his realm to heal his injury, but Gamabunta had bought the precious few seconds for the young Yondaime to make the hand seals.

"**SHIKI FUUIN!!****" (****Corpse Demon Seal Exhaustion****)** cried out Minato. As he cried that, a big shadow formed in his back and slowly revealed a Shinigami

"**Who summoned me and what is the reason?"** spoke The Shinigami who was tall and had purple skin, sharp shark-like teeth, snow-white wild hair running down, narrowed eyes with black color and thin yellow slits in its pupils, and wore pure white kimono.

"Shinigami-sama, I, Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage have summoned you. I need your help to stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or else my village and its entire people will die" said Minato with brave voice. The Shinigami was impressed; this human would sacrifice his life in order to save his people, like a true leader should.

"**I see, but you have known the cost, haven't you? Once this is over, your soul will be mine. Is this ok with you?"** asked the Shinigami.

"Yes, so please help me to stop it and my soul is yours!! As the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I will protect this village like I am supposed to do, no matter it will cost to me!!" replied the Yondaime with no regret in his voice.

"**What do you need me to do, young one?" **asked the Shinigami again.

"Please remove its soul. I plan to seal it, and I will need you to power-up the seal with your chakra to make the Kyuubi's soul one with its host's soul" said Minato.

"**Very well" **replied the Shinigami while he thrust his hand forward and grabbed Kyuubi's soul. He removed its soul out from its body with his chakra. Kyubi body felt into ground and turned into ash because of its soul had taken by force. Minato and the Shinigami and moved to where Jiraiya and the Sandaime was via shunshin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back to Hokage's tower, at center of Konoha**

Minato and the Shinigami appeared at the seal altar via shunsin while Jiraiya and the Sandaime had finished the seal

"Thank you, Sensei, Jiisan. I will take over from here" said Minato. Sandaime and Jiraiya nodded and left the room.

"**Is this the host?" **asked the Shinigami when he looked the boy.

"Yes, that is him. Kyuubi's soul and chakra will be seal in him and channel a bit of your chakra to power-up the seal and all done" said Minato.

"**Very well, when you have done, tell me" **replied the Shinigami. He put his hand in the baby, he transferred the Kyuubi's soul into the baby and used his chakra to power-up the half-done seal, and he looked at Minato hand seals. With the last hand seal, Minato flared his chakra and shouted **"SHISOU ****FUUIN!!****" (Four Symbols Seal)**, but something strange happened when the seal done. The baby engulfed with red crimson chakra and the seal in his body merged into a nine tails tattoo in his forehead and three lines whisker marks appeared in his cheek. The baby appearance changed from a blonde haired boy into red crimson haired girl.

"W---What happen to the baby?" asked Minato with shocked expression in his face.

"**Looks like this is the side effect for use my chakra to power-up the seal. As result the Kyuubi and the boy merged together"** said the Shinigami.

"I see… for 1 hour I have a son and now my son changed into my daughter…" said Minato. "So what will I do? If like this, the villager will see my daughter as the reincarnate of Kyuubi, not as their hero, and they will make her suffer" Minato's face saddened after he said that.

"**So the Kyuubi's host is your own flesh, I was very impressed… Very well, I will take her to my realm, as your reward for your bravery. However, because my realm is the realm for the death, so this baby will older slowly than the other human as the consequence. For example, when the other child who birth at same year with her around age 12, this girl more likely 7 years old than 12 years old. Unfortunately, she only can live in my realm maximal for 10 years. After 10 years, she has to continue her life in this world. Are you okay with that?" **explained the Shinigami.

"Thank you… Thank you very much, Shinigami-Sama…" replied Minato with a happiness tear in his eyes when he heard that his son… Err sorry… his daughter will be safe in the Shinigami realm…

"**Before I take your soul, I want to ask you, what name you will give to your daughter?"** asked the Shinigami.

"I planned to name him Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, but since he changed into a girl, I have to give her another name…" replied Minato.

"**Very well, I will give her a new name and from now her name will be Namikaze 'Mizunaru' Touka** (**AN: ** Mizunaru Touka name is an anagram from Uzumaki Naruto ^^)**" **said the Shinigami.

"Why you give her family name 'Mizunaru'?" asked Minato.

"**Because my family name before I became Shinigami was Mizunaru… and Touka was the name that I planned to give to the next heir, my unborn daughter"** replied the Shinigami.

"Mizunaru… Don't tell me you are from Mizunaru Clan, the mysterious clan in elemental country, which disappeared more than 1000 years ago" said Minato with shocked look, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"**Yes, I was from Mizunaru Clan. However, unfortunately I did not have any successor, so I planned to make your daughter as the successor of the Mizunaru Clan, if you don't mind. Don't worry, I also will teach her about your ninja knowledge in my realm as well, so she will inherit your jutsu and knowledge"** said the Shinigami.

"Yes, I owe you a lot, Shinigami-Sama. Now I am ready, you can take my soul now… Touka-Chan, you have to be a good girl…" replied Minato as he saw his daughter for the last chance. After heard that, the Shinigami took Minato's soul and brought his soul with him along with the baby to his realm…

**TO BE CONTINUING…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: Well this short chapter just a prologue and the real story will be start in the next chapter. Please sent me review for this fic. Arigatou…


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining of The Legend

**AN: This is the real story. I hope you enjoy this story and let the legend begin…**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

"…" **(Demon, Summon speaking, and Jutsu) **

'…' _**(Demon or Summon thought) **_

**DISCLAIMER:** I never own NARUTO, Kishimoto-Sensei does.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time Skip**

**13 years later, in Konoha**

It had been 13 years after Kyuubi accident; Konoha had fully restored from Kyuubi's damage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, became Hokage again as replacement of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, who died because of sealing Kyuubi when it attacked Konoha. His son who would become the Kyuubi's host disappeared in the night when Minato sealed the Kyuubi, the Sandaime commanded all of his ANBU to search the boy, but the result was negative.

Now the Sandaime was in his office as usual and gave the Konoha's nin a mission. Well… as you know, missions were the main income for Konoha. Sandaime smiled when he saw that team 7 and team 8 entered his office to take their mission. Team 8's first member was Inuzuka Kiba, the second heir of Inuzuka Clan as known as the best tracker clan in Konoha. The second member was Hyuuga Hinata, the first heir of Hyuuga clan, the best clan in Konoha. And, the last was Aburame Shino, the heir of Aburame Clan, a clan who used bug to help them in combat, their Jounin Instructor was Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's genjutsu expert.

Team 7's first member was Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie of the year and the last member of Uchiha clan who massacred 5 years after the Kyuubi attack by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Haruno Sakura, one for the Uchiha's fangirl and the best Kunoichi (In written test actually…) in academy. The last was Morino Idate, Morino Ibiki's younger brother, he called the deadlast, but his speed was the best in Academy. Their Jounin Instructor was Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's copycat ninja who has copied a lot of ninjutsu. All of the team member bowed to the old Hokage and waited for their mission.

"I see that both of team has work hard since you graduated from the academy. Now I will give you C-rank mission for both of team" spoke Sandaime. Both of team was cheered after hear that, except Sasuke.

"The mission is help and protects a bridge builder in Nami no kuni (Wave country), here is the mission detail. You can enter now, Tazuna-San" said Sandaime as he tossed scroll to Kurenai and Kakashi. The door to the office opened and revealed an old man around 60 years old with a bottle of sake in his hand, he bowed to the Hokage.

"My name is Tazuna and you will be guard me while I return home and complete my latest bridge. I expect you all do everything to make sure that I'm safe even if it cost your life, that was ninja's way, isn't it?" said Tazuna with cocky tone. No Genin liked this old man's attitude.

"Do not worry, Tazuna-San. You have the best Genin teams and two experts Jounin" replied Kurenai.

"I wish you give your best in this mission too. You can dismiss now and good luck" said Sandaime. All of the team bowed to Sandaime and left the office with Tazuna.

"Okay, now you have pack for three week mission and meet me at the main gate in two hours" said Kakashi when they left Hokage tower. Both of team nodded and left to their home to get ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 hour later**

The genin teams were on their way to Nami no Kuni, team 7 walked in front of Tazuna and the other team walked behind him with Kakashi and Kurenai beside him. The entire team member enjoyed their trip until Kakashi and Kurenai saw a puddle of water on the road. They both knew that puddle was a simple genjutsu, but they acted usually. The only genin that know that were Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino, the other members were too busy to aware that genjutsu. Idate and Kiba were enjoyed their friendly chat and Sakura was daydreamed about Sasuke. All of the team past the puddle and the puddle formed two missing nin behind them.

The missing nin wrapped Kurenai and Kakashi with their razor chain and tore them into pieces. Idate, Kiba, and Sakura frozen when they saw their sensei 'killed' in front of them. Sasuke and Hinata quickly charged the missing nin. Sasuke locked their razor chain with shuriken on a tree and Hinata attacked them with her Jyuuken style while Shino guarded Tazuna with his bug. However, that was not enough; the missing nin nearly approached Tazuna and readied to attack him. Suddenly Kakashi and Kurenai appeared behind the missing nin and knocked them out.

"Good teamwork, you three. You can counter two Chunin level nin in your first C-rank mission" said Kurenai to Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino. She changed her look to Idate, Kiba and Sakura who were still frozen.

"You three will have an extra training if you still like this you will let our client in danger" continued Kurenai to Idate, Kiba and Sakura with disappoint tone.

"Anyway… Tazuna-San, I hope you tell us the truth and I think we cannot continue this mission. This mission rank is A-rank not a C-rank, this mission rank is too much for genin" said Kakashi with serious tone.

"O—Okay, I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I had to do it. Nami no kuni is very poor condition right now thanks to a man named Gato and even our daimyo can't afford anything higher than a C-rank mission" replied Tazuna.

"It's okay if you want to abandon this mission, but my daughter will cry all of the night and my grandson will work as a slave in young age" continued Tazuna again with a sparkling eyes.

'_You think a ninja will fall to your trap that easily…' _thought all of the Genin except Idate.

"That too sad we cannot let that happen! Let us finish this mission!" shouted Idate with anime style tears in his eyes. All of the genin's sweat dropped when they looked Idate.

'_Yare yare… is this truly Ibiki's brother? Their characters are too much different …' _thought Kakashi while he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Okay, let's take a vote… are you all agree to continue this mission with a risk we will encounter a jounin rank missing nin or abandon this mission and back to Konoha?" asked Kurenai to all of the team.

All of them agreed to abandon the mission, except Sasuke, when they told the Jounin to abandoned the mission, Idate interrupted them with shouted "We will not abandon this mission and back. We rarely have a mission like this, if we back to village, we will have the 'Cat from Hell' mission again!"

The rest of the genin team quickly changed their mind and said in unison, "We'll continue this mission!!" Kakashi and Kurenai's sweat dropped when they heard all of them.

"Okay… We will continue this mission…" said Kakashi in defeated tone.

'_Are they more fear to our daimyo's wife cat than Jounin level missing nin?' _thought both of Jounin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Hours Later**

Tazuna and the genin team arrived in other side of the unfinished bridge and they met one of Tazuna's friends who will help them to across the river, since the bridge was not connecting yet. They found Azuki (**AN**: This character is an OC), Tazuna's friend, was waited them with his medium size boat.

"Woaaa, this bridge is really big!" shouted Idate when he saw the unfinished bridge.

"Well, after all, this bridge is my master piece. When it finish, it will be the most beautiful bridge in all elemental nation and it will make Nami no kuni free from the tyranny" replied Tazuna with pride in his tone.

"By the way, Tazuna, have you heard a rumor about Gato?" asked Azuki.

"No, I have not heard any rumor about him since I left Wave. What is it?" replied Tazuna and all of the team focused to Azuki.

"I heard that an unknown person had been slain the entire bandit that hired by Gato and now he hired a lot of shinobi to protect him from this guy" said Azuki.

"If you do not mind, do you know where village is this person come from? Do you know any specific about him?" asked Kurenai to Azuki, she looked interested with Azuki's story.

"I am sorry, I heard this person only wears a black long cloak with a hood that always covered that person's face and have a long katana. Oh yeah, some bandit who were arrested by the villager said a demon with blazing red eyes and red hair, but he did not saw the person clearly and can confirmed the gender because of mist, so we don't know the person's gender" said Azuki.

"What any else do you know about this person?" asked Kakashi.

"I am only known that all of wave called the ninja EnpatsuShakugannoUchite **(Flame-Haired Red-Hot-Eyed Hunter) **(AN: I took this title from Shakugan no Shana because it fit with images of Touka since she has red eyes and hair). Oh I am sorry, Tazuna, I cannot take you all any further that this" replied Azuki.

"It's alright, my house is near from here" smiled Tazuna. Tazuna and the genin team continued their way by walk.

"Ne, Tazuna-San… is Nami no kuni always have thick mist like this?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Wave country always has mist every morning, but I have not met the mist so thick like this" replied Tazuna.

"Wait… I smell blood in front us!" alerted Kiba.

"Hinata, look what happen in front of us with your byakugan" commanded Kurenai.

"H—Hai… Byakugan!" replied Hinata while she made a seal and activated her byakugan.

"I---I see someone surrounded by a group of bandit about a mile in front of us…" reported Hinata.

"Let's take a look!" said Kakashi and all of them rushed to the fighting location.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In The fighting location**

When the genin team arrived in location, they saw about 20 bandits surrounded a petite figure with black cloak and a long katana with red hilt. Idate nearly jump to interrupt that bandit, but he stopped by Kakashi.

"Hehehehe… Looks like you have a bad day. If you want to life, you have to give all of your goods and money to us" said the boss of the bandits. However, the figure stayed silent that annoyed all of the bandits.

"Aniki, looks like we have to use force" said one of the bandits.

"Hmm… That was good idea. Boys, attack!" commanded the boss bandit and the entire bandit charged the figure at once. The figure unsheathed the katana and took a fighting stance.

"**Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu**… **Ki no Ha Kakushi**… **(Mizunaru Style Swordplay: Tree Leaf Concealment)**" a voice came from the figure's mouth while swung the katana widely. The leaves from the ground rise and made a sphere that surrounded all of them. The figure blurred from the bandit's vision and disappeared.

"What the… What happened here?" panicked a bandit.

"You raise your sword against me first and now… you will regret that" a voice echoed and the genin team heard a scream from a bandit inside the sphere of leaf. After a moment, the leaf fallen to the ground and revealed the entire bandits lay on the ground unconscious and the figure stood in the middle of them.

"W-what… How dare you??" shouted the bandit boss and charged the figure. After saw the boss charged, the figure sheathed the katana and took a stance. (**AN**: like Kenshin Himura's Battojutsu)

"**Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu: Hiden**…** Ichi no Kata**…(**Mizunaru Style Swordplay: Secret Technique: First Form**)" said the figure as it drew the katana and disappeared with a black flash and revealed again a few meters behind the boss of bandit.

"**Takeki Tsurugi no Senki**… (**Flash of Brave Sword**)" the figure said as its sheathed the katana again while a blood came out from the boss bandit's body and the boss bandit fall unconscious.

"Cool…" muttered Idate after he saw the figure's action.

"You all… come out now" said the figure and all the genin team came out from their hiding spot.

"A group of shinobi, huh? Are you with Gato?" asked the figure as it took a fighting stance.

"No...No… I am Tazuna, the bridge builder of Nami no Kuni and they are Konoha shinobi that I hired to escort me and guard me until the bridge finish" introduced Tazuna.

"Are you EnpatsuShakugannoUchite?" asked Sasuke and the figure looked to the Uchiha symbol.

"Yes, those villagers called me that. Are you having a problem with that?" The figure asked back.

"I demand you to teach me those technique, I need it more than you" replied Sasuke with arrogant tone.

"No, I don't want to teach someone like you. These techniques are for protecting who needed not for revenge, Uchiha-San" replied the figure. Before Sasuke said more word, Kakashi and Kurenai sensed something came to them and saw a zanbatou came with high speed.

"Everyone, Get Down!!!" shouted Kakashi and all of the jumped down while took Tazuna down to guard him, but the figure quickly blocked the zanbatou with its katana and threw it back to the attacker.

"Just as I tought, you can block my attack easily, Uchite (Hunter)-San" said the man with bandage covered his mouth who just threw the zanbatou and he looked at the genin team.

"Well…Well... no wonder that the demon brothers lost, you have hired the copycat ninja, Hatake Kakashi, and Konohs's genjutsu mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai. But it does not matter anymore, you all will die here today" continue the man while chuckled.

"Momochi Zabuza, the demon of mist, a missing jounin from kirigakure no sato also as known as one of the seven swordsman of mist. Looks like Gato hired you. Team, take a defense position around Tazuna and guard him. I will defeat this man as soon as I can" said Kakashi while he lifted his headband and revealed his sharingan. Sasuke shocked when he saw Kakashi's sharingan.

"No, I will fight him… You just focus to guard the builder, he came here to fight me not you…" said the figure while took a fighting stance.

"So you choose to die first, Uchite-San. I hope a can fight you later after I clean the mess" said Zabuza as he let some killer intent out and made all of the genin team shaken with fear.

"I bet you cannot do that, Zabuza-San. I never let you harm them, not a single hair" replied the figure.

"Let see how strong you are. **Kirigakure no Justu** **(Hiding Mist Technique)**" as Zabuza said that the mist became thicker than before and Zabuza's body disappeared behind the mist.

"Hiding behind mist… you are too coward for a swordsman…" said the figure while made a defensive stance.

"You are too much talking. With this you cannot see me and you will die now" said Zabuza behind the mist. Zabuza charged the figure, but his attack always blocked easily. Zabuza made 10 mizu bushin and commanded them to attack the figure at once.

"Maybe you can hide your body, but you cannot hide your chakra flow…" replied the figure while poured its chakra to its katana and spun its body. A big gust of wind with fire formed as the result of the figure's move and cleared the mist. All of Zabuza's mizu bushin who attacked the figure dispelled because of hit by the attack.

"**Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu** …** Reppa Senpuujin (Mizunaru Style Swordplay: Searing Gale)**" said the figure. The figure's hood fallen and revealed 8 years old feminine face with red eyes and red long hair which reached her leg. The girl wore a blue color silk fabric as a bandana in her forehead and had three line of whisker mark in her cheek. The entire genin team and Zabuza dropped their jaw after saw that.

"What…?" asked the girl, she looks uncomfortable with their expression.

"You… 'Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite' who dispelled my entire water clone in one blow… are just a little girl!" said Zabuza who still in shocked state.

"Hey! I never said that I am a boy…" complained the girl.

"You… you ashamed me… I WILL KILL YOU NOW!!!" shouted Zabuza in anger. He swung his zanbatou to the girl with all of his might. The girl blocked the attack, but Zabuza strength was too powerful for her little body to handle. The girl thrown and crashed a tree behind her.

'_Ugh… his power is too powerful for me… I have to end this fast…' _thought the girl. Zabuza charged her with a wide swing and he thrown her into river.

'_This looks bad… water… maybe I can end this now' _thought the girl as she landed at the water surface. The girl released her chakra and a nine-tail tattoo shined behind her bandana in her forehead. She poured her chakra to her long katana and several ancient words appeared in the katana's blade. After that, she trusted her katana to the water, the water rise and spun around her body like a water barrier.

"**Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu: Hiden: San no Kata**… (**Mizunaru Style Swordplay: Secret Technique: Third Form**)" said the girl as she took an offensive stance and ready to charged Zabuza while she spun her body and formed a drill water attack (AN: like Kiba's Tsuuga) "**Suiryuu Kaiten Kougeki! (Water Dragon Spin Attack)**" Zabuza surprised when he saw the girl's attack and blocked that attack with his zanbatou as his shield, but he cannot block that attack any longer so he had thrown and crashed several tree behind him.

"Those sword and technique… No… you cannot be…" muttered Zabuza while he tried to stand but his body did not listen him because of his injury. Suddenly several senbon pierced several spot in his neck and he fall to ground. A nin with hunter nin mask appeared beside Zabuza's body and took his body,

"Thank you for your assistance, Uchite-San, I had been waiting for this moment since I had started chasing him, but finally I can fulfill my mission" said the hunter nin. The girl stayed silent while the hunter nin shunshined away. After the hunter nin disappeared, the girl sheathed her katana and began to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Tazuna when he saw the girl began to walk away. The girl stopped and looked at Tazuna.

"Do you need something else?" asked the girl.

"I want to ask you something. Do you mind if you also help, the Konoha shinobi to fulfill their duty to protect the bridge's building progress until it finish. You know, if my bridge finish, Nami no Kuni will be free from Gato's hand" said Tazuna.

"Understood… I will help you…" replied the girl.

"So… it has decided. Now let us go to my house and rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day. Let's go, umm…. Uchite-San" said Tazuna.

"Touka…" said the girl suddenly.

"Excuse me?" asked Tazuna.

"'Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite' is the title that your village gave to me; I am not worthy to have such title like that. You can call me with name and I have not introduced myself to you properly. My name is Touka… Mizunaru Touka" replied Touka, she gave a little bow to them.

"Touka… what a beautiful name. Let's go, Touka-San" said Tazuna. Touka just gave a nod to Tazuna and followed him silently.

'_Mizunaru… I had heard that name before… but where?' _thought Sakura while she followed Tazuna with her teammate. The jounin followed them from behind while Kakashi read his favorite orange books.

After several minutes, they arrived at Tazuna's house. His daughter, Tsunami, had waited for them. All of them finally decided to call it a day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Morning…**

"Ohaiyo, Kurenai-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei" greeted the genins when they came to dining room to take their breakfast.

"Ohaiyo" replied both Jounin. All of the genin took their seat. After several minutes, Tsunami came to dining room with their breakfast.

"Ohaiyo, minna. Huh? Where is Touka?" asked Tazuna when he came to dining room. All of them shook their head.

"Otousan, if you search the red haired girl, she already took her breakfast and went to lake behind our house" said Tsunami while she gave a bowl of rice to Tazuna.

"What a morning person…" muttered Tazuna as he ate his breakfast..

"Team, after breakfast me and Kurenai will train you all for the next battle" broke Kakashi.

"What do you mean 'next battle', Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Sakura, she looks confused.

"It means Zabuza is still alive…" said Touka behind them and surprised all of them. Sakura nearly jumped because of that.

"AWWW…DON'T DO THAT, YOU BAKA!" shouted Sakura, but Touka stayed silent.

'_She can hide her present perfectly like that… maybe she had train to be a ninja' _thought Kurenai. After they finish their breakfast, all of them include Touka went to woods near Tazuna house.

"Okay, let's get training. For now you all must train your chakra control" said Kurenai when they arrived in the woods.

""What have we do, Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm… How about climbing this tree?" smiled Kakashi as he pointed to a tree. All of the genin sweat dropped when they heard him.

"Are you kidding? We all already able to do that, even a little child can do that too" complained Kiba. Akamaru barked to Kakashi, looks like he agreed with his master.

"Maybe yes, maybe no… but you must not use your hand for climbing" replied the Cyclops nin.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Idate.

"Maybe you have to see with you own eyes" said Kakashi while he began to walk on tree until he reached a branch and jumped down. All of the genin looked aware after saw that. Touka just looked them while she sat on a tree branch near their location.

'Mizunaru-San, can you come here? I have a few question for you" asked Kurenai when she saw Touka. Touka just nodded and she began walked down on tree like Kakashi did. The genin surprised after saw that, a little girl around 8 years old could did something like that.

"I see you can do that… Do you have train as a ninja before?" asked Kurenai as Touka stopped near her.

"No… I never do ninja training and I do not know any ninja skill, just my sensei's technique and my father's jutsu…" replied the red haired girl.

"But, how can you do that if you never trained as a ninja?" asked Sakura curiously.

"It just a basic training for my sensei's technique that I learned, include water walking…" replied Touka.

"What technique that your sensei has if you don't mind to tell us?" asked Kakashi.

"Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu… (Mizunaru Style Swordplay)" replied Touka shortly.

"Mizunaru… Oh, I remember that I have read that from a book in Konoha library!" shouted Sakura. All of the genin saw her curiously, Sakura began to recall what she read and continued "Mizunaru Clan was a mysterious clan that disappeared around 1000 years ago. This clan had known as a the most powerful Kenjutsu clan in elemental nation, but this clan technique required all elemental affinities, it means if you want to master this clan's technique you must have mastered all elemental affinities. And the head of the clan have a unique katana that called… if I didn't wrong…"

"Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi… (Sword of Gathering Cloud of Heaven)" interrupted Touka, all of them changed their look from Sakura to the red haired girl.

"Yes, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi is an ancient katana that only can held by the head of Mizunaru clan. There is a rumor that if another person held that katana, that person will be burn by heaven flame. If Mizunaru-San's katana is the real Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, it means that only her that can held that katana and it also means that she is truly the heir of Mizunaru clan" continued Sakura.

"I don't trust such fairy tale like that and I still don't believe this little girl is the heir from that clan" said Sasuke with arrogant tone like usual.

"If you don't believe it, why don't you try to hold this katana…" responded Touka as she stuck her katana in the ground. Sasuke nearly tried to grab the katana's grip, but he stopped by Kakashi.

"Let me do that" said Kakashi as he made a cross hand seal.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"** shouted Kakashi and a clone appeared beside him. Kakashi gave his clone a nod and the clone holds the katana's grip. After that, several ancient word appeared in the katana's blade, Kakashi's clone burned by a red crimson flame until it dispelled and Sasuke looked still didn't accepted that.

"What is that?" asked Touka to Kurenai. Touka looked interested to that jutsu.

"Oh, that was **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** or **shadow clone technique**. With that technique, you can make a clone of you just like **Bushin no Jutsu**, but unlike the normal **Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger)**, this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the user. The user's chakra distributed among the user and each clone, so you will die because of chakra exhaustion if you make too much clone. Because of that, this technique is forbidden for genin and chunin rank shinobi" explained Kurenai.

After heard that, Touka took her katana and placed it in her back. She began to mimic Kakashi's move, she made a cross hand seal and said "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu…**" and 10 clones appeared around her. Both of jounin widened their eyes when they saw that.

"I see…" muttered Touka after she dispelled her clone, looks like she discovered new thing about Kage Bushin.

'_This girl has talent as a ninja… she can copy a jutsu perfectly after saw it once without sharingan and looks like she realize the unique of Kage Bushin that fast' _thought Kakashi. Sasuke more angered when he saw that, a little girl just surpassed him who was from the elite clan on Konoha.

"Wait until I unlock my sharingan. If that time comes, I will steal all of your techniques" muttered Sasuke with light voice, but Touka and both of jounin heard that.

"I think you cannot do that, Sasuke…" replied Kakashi and he continued "There are three reasons that nobody can steal that jutsu from her"

"What reason?? Do you think I cannot copy a jutsu just like you?? I am the real Uchiha!!!" shouted Sasuke

"No… Not like that… Geezz. Ok, I will tell you. One, I have tried to copy her jutsu with my sharingan while she fought Zabuza, but she didn't use any hand seal to perform those technique so sharingan cannot copied that. Two, if I correct, her techniques require channeling chakra to that unique katana and no one can hold that katana, except her. And three, those techniques looks like require a lot of chakra, I think you must have minimal jounin level chakra to use those technique" said Kakashi.

"But, how can this little girl use those techniques without suffering chakra exhaustion?" asked Sasuke.

"About that, you can ask Hinata" said Kakashi

"A---Ano, S—Sasuke-San, I saw her chakra system when she fought the missing nin. L---Looks like she has a large chakra source and unique…, but she sealed her own chakra and only released it when she uses her technique…" said Hinata, she looks feared with Sasuke's angry face. Sasuke didn't said anything again and looked depressed.

"But don't worry about that, you can be a strong ninja without sharingan and those techniques. I know two people who didn't have sharingan, but they can master a lot of jutsu and they made themselves the most powerful shinobi of Konoha" cheered Kakashi when he saw Sasuke's depressed face.

"Who are they?" asked Sasuke

"One of them is who has title 'The Profesor' or we know him as Sandaime Hokage, and the second is my sensei, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou or The Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage. And you must know a lot of nin that much stronger than you and me, maybe the Hokage himself, in this elemental country, Touka is the right example for this, so you must never give up and make yourself stronger than today. Of course, you must stay in right path and never stray to evil path. When that time comes, you will be stronger than your brother…" smiled Kakashi. (**AN**: Wow, Kakashi is more like a wise guy in this story ^^)

"Enough talking, you still have to complete this training or you will be left behind. Everyone has begun their training. Here, Sasuke, use this to mark you progress" said Kurenai as she threw a kunai to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and he began his tree climbing. Touka shocked when she heard about the yellow flash of konoha and her eyes softened. She just smiled while she looked to Kakashi.

'_Otou-Sama, I have met your student and he had become a great teacher… I hope you always see and protect us for there…'_ thought Touka as she looked to the sky. She left the genin team to the deeper woods to train herself.

**TO BE CONTINUING…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: Chapter 1 was down. Well… I hope you like this story. I am sorry if my grammar not good as yours and this story maybe have a lot of flaw in grammar, but I have done my best. So please forgive me for that, and I truly helped if you give your opinion and idea for this story in review, so please give your review for this fic. Thank you and see you in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Meeting with Jiraiya

**AN: Sorry I'm late post this chapter. I have a lot of work and problem, so I just have a few times to write this chapter. So I just write this chapter step by step.**

**Oh, about Sakura, I didn't mean that Sakura is the best Kunoichi, she just the best in written test not in other test. In other word, she only knew the theory and only knows the academic jutsu. She will be a fangirl and loud like in the other story. Actually, I also not like Sakura.**

**I will try to use less Japanese word, just for Technique and Jutsu. **

**Thanks for review.**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

"…" **(Demon, Summon speaking, and Jutsu) **

'…' _**(Demon or Summon thought) **_

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto-Sensei is the only one who own Naruto, not me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At Night, In Tazuna's House**

Everyone had came back from their training and waited for their dinner in Tazuna's house, and a boy around 10 years old with black hair came down from upstairs and joined them for dinner while Tsunami and all of the Kunoichi busied prepared dinner in kitchen.

"Ah, everyone, this is Inari, my grandson" introduced Tazuna to all of the nin.

"Why do you try so hard…" said Inari with low voice.

"Excuse me?" asked Idate

"Why do you trying so hard like that?? "yelled Inari.

"What do you mean, boy? We all try to help this village from Gato!" Kiba yelled back.

"You cannot defeat Gato! You all going to die like the men who try to save this village and claim their self a hero!" Inari yelled again. All of the male genin, except Sasuke, wanted to complain to the boy, but they stopped by their Jounin.

"Inari! Stop it!" shouted Tsunami.

"Beside you all know nothing about suffering! You all must be from a rich family and never suffered before! You all never have a loss! Just leave and back to your family, you cannot be a hero!" continued Inari; he didn't listened his mother after all. Touka stood up, took her long sword and walked to the door.

"HA! That was a best choice! The little crybaby girl cannot beat Gato!" shouted Inari. Touka stopped when she heard Inari.

"You know… I was disappointed to you… You still have a nice grandfather and a gentle mother who will in your side when you alone… as an only young man in this family, you duty is protect your family, right?" said Touka with flat tones.

"A crybaby girl like you knows nothing about loss and don't give me a lesson like you know me. Just back to your mom and cry!" Shouted Inari, but suddenly Tazuna covered his mouth.

"Don't say like that, Inari! She is…" said Tazuna.

"… I really want to do what you said, but I cannot… I never saw my parent, just heard about them from sensei… All I know that both of died when they protected a village after I born… All I have is my sensei… until 3 years ago…" interrupted Touka, her voice filled with sadness and her eyes covered by her hair. After said that, she left the house and went to the lake. Anyone in the dining room stayed silent.

"It was my first time I heard Touka talk that much!" shouted Idate happily.

"Why do you so happy, baka?" asked Sakura as she hit Idate's head.

"Touka was rarely talked and she always answered our question as short as possible and this is our first time we heard she talk that much. This is a rare event!" shouted Idate with a sparkling star in his eyes. He just recovered from Sakura's attack.

"Just shut up, you loud-idiot baka!" shouted Sakura while she slammed a frying pan (**AN: **Where does she get that frying pan?) to Idate's head and made him hit the wall hardly.

'_Namu…'_ thought Kakashi and Kiba while they made a pray pose.(**AN:** _Namu_ is the word who always said by a monk with a praying pose, I think)

"I bet she just lied to us" snorted Inari.

"I didn't know about her, but I think she told us the truth, I sensed sadness in her word. And she was right you still have a family that can support you, I cannot imagine if she has to life with her own strength in a young age like that without a family" interrupted Kurenai. Everyone stayed silent again after they heard Kurenai's opinion.

"Inari, you have to apologize to her when she comes back" Tazuna suddenly broke the silent.

"I won't apologize to her! I just told the truth!" Inari shouted back as he ran to his room in the upstairs.

"Tou-san, Inari just has a trauma. I think you too harsh to him" complained Tsunami, she tried to defend her son.

"Yeah, maybe I am too harsh, but we need her strength to save our village from Gato. She is the only one who Gato feared, if she left us Gato will made his move again. Moreover, she looks like Shina" replied Tazuna, he looked depressed. Tazuna and Tsunami stayed silent for a while

"Tou-san, why do you think she can help us from Gato? She just a little girl" said Tsunami.

"Maybe her body is an 8 years old girl, but her speed and skills are nearly equal to mine and Kurenai, maybe surpass both of us. Except, she didn't know anything about ninja's technique, but she can did a ninjutsu that I performed with just saw it once. Maa… I think she has a talent to become a powerful kunoichi and maybe a genius one" interrupted Kakashi as he read his favourite books. Sasuke just gritted his teeth when he heard that, he really could not accept that.

"But, she cannot defeat My Sasuke-kun. He is our rookie of the years, he can beat her easily" said Sakura with a love in her eyes. Kakashi and Kurenai just sweat dropped when they heard that.

'_No, You all ready saw her strength, but you still say that. And, your Sasuke-kun not just a rookie of the year, he is also a brooding asshole with chicken style hair'_ thought Idate and Kiba at same time.

"We will search her and bring her back. It already late, you should rest for your training tomorrow" said Kurenai and Kakashi. All the genin gave a nod.

"Please bring her back, if she left because of this, I…" said Tazuna.

"Don't worry, Tazuna-san. I think she is a strong girl, she will not abandon this mission because of this" Kurenai replied back.

"A—ano… Can I go with you? I---I can help you to search her" said Hinata shyly.

"It helps us a lot, but you should rest. You must tired from the training today" smiled Kurenai as she and Kakashi left the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In a Lake, Near Tazuna's House**

Kakashi and Kurenai found Touka in the middle of the lake. She stood in the water while she gazed to the full moon. Kurenai wanted to approach her, but she stopped by Kakashi. So, they hide themselves in the woods. They saw Touka took off her headband and revealed a nine tails tattoo in her forehead.

"That is a weird tattoo… Is that seal or just a tattoo?" whispered Kurenai.

"I don't know about that. I am not a seal master, but I saw her tattoo always glowed brightly behind her headband if she used a difficult technique. Maybe that tattoo is like chakra storage for her" replied Kakashi and they saw Touka made a chakra sphere in her palm. When she finished made the chakra sphere, her eyes saddened.

"That is… Rasengan, isn't it?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes, but… How can she know that technique? The people who can do that technique are just Minato-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, and me…" said Kakashi.

"Otou-sama… Okaa-sama…" said Touka softly in sad tone and her tears formed in her eyes.

"Otou-sama? Is she…" said Kakashi suddenly, Kurenai looked to Kakashi.

"… Jiraiya-sama's daughter?" continue Kakashi. Kurenai sweat dropped when she heard that.

"I think she is not, I never heard he had married with someone,. If she is his apprentice that is can be accepted, and all that I know that Jiraiya-sama just interested to peeping woman's hot springs for your 'favorite' pervert books" said Kurenai in mocking tone; she really didn't like that orange book.

"Ma… Don't say like that, this book is truly a masterpiece in the literature world and as the author, Jiraiya-Sama truly a genius" replied Kakashi in proud tone. Suddenly a three-prongedkunai had thrown to them, which nearly hit Kakashi's face. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the three-prongedkunai.

'_Three-pronged Kunai…_' thought Kakashi as he took the kunai.

"Come out…" said Touka in her usual monotone voice while she swept her tears away and draw her long katana.

"Ma…Ma… I'm sorry about that, Touka-chan. We just want to bring you back, Tazuna-San worried that you will leave and abandon his task because of his grandson" said Kakashi as he came out from his hiding spot with Kurenai. Touka gave a death glare to Kakashi when she heard _–chan_ suffix in her name.

"Give it back…" demanded Touka to Kakashi when she saw Kakashi hold her kunai, she seem relaxed a bit when she saw both of the Jounin and she sheathed her katana back.

"May I ask you a question?" asked the Cyclops nin as he tossed the kunai to her.

"…" Touka stayed silent.

"Where do you learn about rasengan and receive that kunai?" asked Kakashi.

"… Rasengan?" Touka asked back.

"Umm… he means the jutsu which you just did" explained Kurenai.

"… I cannot tell you…" replied Touka with flat tone. The Jounin looked disappointed with Touka's answer. After said that, Touka gave a bow to the Jounins and walked to the woods.

"Where are you going, Touka-chan?" asked Kakashi.

"… I want to train a bit… Please tell Tazuna-san, I never abandon my mission… See you later…" replied Touka as she disappeared in the deep of the woods.

"Is she an antisocial? She always like trying to evade us" asked Kurenai after she saw Touka disappeared in the deep of woods.

"Ma… Let us leave her for now, maybe she need time to trust us completely. Hmm… I just wondered if she lives in Konoha, she would be taking the title as **Icy Queen of Konoha** from you, Kurenai-san. Yes, your ice character cannot be compared with her" said Kakashi to himself while he read his favorite book. He wasn't realized his word triggered something horrible.

"Kakashi-san, I hope you are known what just you said" replied Kurenai with a darkened face and a sadistic smile craved in her lips.

'_Oh my God… It isn't good. Now she is more like a Bloody Queen than Icy Queen, maybe this is also the effect for too close with Anko'_ thought Kakashi, his sweat dropped when he saw Kurenai's anger.

"Ma, Kurenai-san, I just remember I have to do something. See you tomorrow" said Kakashi as he disappeared in the whirl of leave.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER WITH THE MOST TERIBBLE GENJUTSU UNTIL YOUR MENTAL BROKE AND BURN YOU INCLUDE YOUR PERVERT BOOK INTO ASH, KAKASHI!!!" screamed Kurenai with all of her voice, all of the bird around that area flied at once when they heard Kurenai's voice.

"They are… too loud…" said Touka. She stopped when she heard Kurenai's voice and she continued walk to the deepest part of the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere in Konoha**

"ACHOOOOO!!!" sneezed Mitarashi Anko, The Snake Mistress of Konoha. She was enjoyed her dango and a bottle of sake with her friend, Uzuki Yuugao.

"Are alright, Anko-chan?" asked Yuugao worriedly.

"I'm fine, I am perfectly fine" replied Anko with a wide smile.

'_Someone was talking about me, maybe some handsome guy. I also heard Nai-chan's voice… Gah, it must be my imagination, I must buy more dango and some bottle of sake again to calm myself'_ thought Anko while she enjoyed her last dango.

"Oyaji, one more portions dango and a big bottle of sake please!" shouted Anko.

"Hai! Coming up in few minutes" replied the owner of dango shop.

"Oi… Oi… Anko-chan, you have enough sake today and are you have money to pay all your meal?" asked Yuugao, Anko just smirked to her, Yuugao felt something odd from Anko's smirk.

"Of course, I don't bring any money today. You will treat me for today, aren't you?" smiled Anko as she started drank her sake.

'_Oh, no… My money for this month. I'm going to bankrupt if this always happen'_ thought Yuugao with tears fall from her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Morning, In the Deep of the Woods**

Touka felt sleep after had an extra training last night, She slept peacefully beside a tree while hugged her katana. At the same time, Haku was doing her usual activity in the morning, gathered some medical herb for Zabuza in the deep of the woods. She saw Touka slept in her favorite gathering spot and tried to approach her, but Touka quickly drew her katana and placed it near her neck.

"I'm sorry; I just want to wake you up. My name is Haku" introduced Haku, she still shocked.

"… Touka" Touka replied back as she sheathed her katana back.

"Well, Touka-san, why do you sleep in the forest like this? You will catch a cold if you sleep like that" smile Haku.

"…" Touka used her usual nature, always be silent.

"… Why do you keep silent?" asked Haku while a sweat formed in her head.

"… No reason" replied Touka simply.

"Ne, Touka-san. Are you a ninja?" Haku asked again.

"No…" replied Touka.

"Uhh, I see… Umm… What I have to say… Oh! Do you have someone precious to you? You know like who is care about you" look like Haku has a lot of trouble when she tried to make a conversation with Touka.

"… I had… But I have none now…" Touka replied.

"Ah, I see, but I don't really understand you. You should more open yourself to the other, so you can find someone precious to protect and you will become much stronger than now" said Haku while she began to gather some medical herb.

"…" Touka became silent again, but she helped Haku to gather the herb.

"Uhh… You are really a silent type, aren't you? Well, I have to go. Thanks' for helping me. Nice to meet you, Touka-san" Haku smiled again.

"Tell Zabuza don't work with Gato again…" said Touka as she left Haku who changed her face mimic into a serious one.

'_How does she know I am with Zabuza-sama? Did she know that I am a fake hunter-nin? But_ _why she warns me for not trust Gato? I better tell Zabuza-sama about this'_ thought Haku as she left the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later, In Tazuna's House**

Touka came back to Tazuna's house. When she entered the house, Tazuna who saw Touka quickly approached her and he hugged her tightly like a grandfather who found his granddaughter who missing for a long time.

"I glad you don't abandon us, Touka-san. I am really sorry for my grandson" said Tazuna with teary eyes while still hugged Touka tightly.

"…" Touka just silent.

"Tou-San, you make her uneasy if you hugged her like that" complained Tsunami.

"Ah, Sorry…" Tazuna immediately released Touka.

"Don't mention it…" replied Touka in her usual monotone voice, but in the deep of her heart, she felt a warm feeling like she had a family which she didn't had for long time.

"Well, I'm glad you back here. You can rest for this day as my apologize. I will back to bridge now" smiled Tazuna to Touka while he petted Touka's hair. Touka wanted to complained, but Tazuna had gone to the bridge.

"I'm sorry for my father's behavior, Mizunaru-san. Here you tea" said Tsunami suddenly while she gave Touka a cup of tea.

"Thank you…" replied Touka.

"He acts like this because you are look like Shina-oneechan and when we heard your story about your parent last night, we guessed you are her daughter but that's impossible because you just 8 years old and Shina-oneechan died 13 years ago with her husband" said Tsunami.

"… Your older sister?" asked Touka.

"No, she isn't my real sister, but she was like my sister. She was the last survivor from Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Village). My father found her unconscious in the river near his workshop 20 years ago and she lived with us for 5 year until Konoha recruited her to their shinobi rank. Last time we heard that she married with someone in Konoha, but both of them died from a battle with a beast, which attacked Konoha 13 years ago and their newborn baby disappeared right after the attack" said Tsunami her eyes filled with sadness.

"Can I know her full name?" asked Touka.

"Uzumaki Kushina, she had red hair like yours. You are look like a duplicate of her" smiled Tsunami, Touka's eyes widened when she heard her mother name.

'_Okaa-sama… She lived here before she went to Konoha…'_ thought Touka, a sad feeling pieced her heart, she really wanted to cry but she gave her best to hide it.

"What's wrong, Mizunaru-san?" asked Tsunami, she felt Touka's mood changed.

"… I'm okay…" replied Touka, tried to hide her feeling. Right after Touka said that, the female members from Genin teams with Kurenai were back from their training.

"Where are the others?" asked Tsunami to Kurenai as she gave them tea.

"They are going to the bridge. Today is their shift" replied Kurenai.

"How about refresh our self in hot spring near here?" offered Tsunami.

"THAT A GREAT IDEA!" shouted Sakura loudly.

"Sakura, you don't have to speak loudly like that. You are a girl!" complained Kurenai.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei. But it had been a while since my last time to the hot spring" replied Sakura with a light blush in her cheek.

"Hyuuga-san, Mizunaru-san, do you come with us?" asked Tsunami

"I----I—I'm in" replied Hinata.

"…" Touka just silent.

"I will take that as an ok" smile Tsunami while she dragged Touka to the hot spring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the Hot Spring**

All of them enjoyed their bath and refreshed themselves, except Touka. She just sat silently on a rock near the hot spring.

"Mizunaru-san, why don't you join us?" asked Tsunami suddenly.

"…"

Touka didn't answered her, but suddenly Sakura and Kurenai grabbed her, removed her clothes and dragged her into the hot spring. They could drag her easily because of Touka's little body, and Touka didn't resisted them. All of them could saw a huge scar revealed in Touka's back. Touka just quickly covered her back with her long red hair when she realized her back were exposed and all of them saw that.

"I'm really sorry, Mizunaru-san. I…" apologized Kurenai when she saw Touka's scar.

"… No need to sorry" replied Touka.

"If I can ask, why you have a huge scar like that?" asked Tsunami.

"… I have it when I became the head clan…" said Touka. All of them confused when they heard Touka's answer.

"I have to defeat my sensei… for became the next head clan" continued Touka.

"Y—you killed your sensei?" asked Hinata.

"Yes" replied Touka simply.

"But why you killed your sensei? You said he was the only one who cared about you, you are insane!" said Sakura with a semi loud voice.

"I have to…" said Touka, her eyed filled with sadness.

"Sakura, cut it out, you cannot say like that. You know all teachers always want their student surpass them. However, some teachers do an extreme way to proof that their student had surpassed them; usually they proof it in a death match. If the student can kill his or her sensei, it means that she or he has surpassed their sensei" explained Kurenai.

"… He didn't die…" said Touka as she came out from the hot springs and grabbed her clothes.

"Was he survived from the death match?" asked Tsunami.

"No…" said Touka simply, while she dressed back and left the hot springs. All of them confused when they heard that answer (**AN:** For who confused when you read Touka's answer. Touka's sensei cannot die, he was Shinigami after all. ^o^)

"Geezz… I really cannot understand her. She is too cold and always alone" pouted Sakura.

"S—Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun was like her too" said Hinata.

"Gaah, she cannot be comparing with my cute Sasuke-kun. Beside you MUSTN'T call my Sasuke-kun like that again and NEVER use a suffix –_kun_ behind his name again, only me who can call him with that name!" shouted Sakura while she released some KI to Hinata.

"I----I'm sorry... I'm sorry… I'm sorry" replied Hinata as she closed her eyes.

"Are they really a shinobi?" asked Tsunami to Kurenai.

"I'm so embarrassed to say this, but yes, they are a shinobi. Hinata is a shy girl and always fright easily, but she is very kind and care to the others. She never wants to hurt anyone. About Sakura, I cannot talk much about her, she only interested in love than shinobi world and the loudest one" replied Kurenai while she placed her hand in her forehead. Tsunami just sweat dropped

"It must be hard for you and Kakashi-san to train them" smiled Tsunami.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not Far From the Hot Spring**

Touka left them not because she avoided them for asked about her life, but she sensed someone watched them since they entered the hot spring. And she found an old man with white long spiky hair and have a red mark in his face hiding in a bushes, he used a telescope to peep the hot spring while giggle happily.

"What are you doing?" asked Touka.

"Whoa… you scare me, little girl. I was in a research for my book. Now you must not disturb me, or you want to be my research project? However, unfortunately I am not interested to a little girl like you. Now shoo!" said the old man.

"Pervert…" said Touka.

"No! No… No, you are wrong. I am not just a pervert, I AM SUPER PERVERT!!!" shouted the old man with a strange kabuki pose. He really proud to himself when he claimed himself as a super pervert.

"Die…" said Touka as she tried to slash the old man with her long katana, but the old man leaped back and avoided Touka's attack.

"Hoaa… That weapon is too dangerous for a little girl. I think you are not know who am I" said the old man. He did a kabuki stance and slammed his hand to the ground. A human size frog with two katana in its back appeared under him.

"I am Jiraiya, The Legendary Toad Sannin as known as The Legendary Lady-Killer and The Legendary Author of The Best Seller Book in this continent, Icha-Icha PARADISE!" shouted the old man. Touka's eyes widened a bit when she heard the old man's name, she really didn't expect that her father's sensei was a pervert.

"… Pervert Sannin…" replied Touka.

"Aww, you little runt, I said… I am not just a pervert, I AM SUPER PERVERT!" shouted Jiraya again, that word really pissed Touka.

"… Die, pervert…" said Touka and she tried to slash Jiraiya again, but this time, her long katana stopped by Jiraiya's toad with its twin katana.

"**Please calm yourself, Touka-sama"** said the toad calmly.

"Who are you?" asked Touka.

"**My deepest apologize, Touka-sama. My name is Gama Ken from Gama tribe. I beg your mercy for my summoner. Maybe he is a pervert, but he is a good guy"** said Gama Ken.

"… Okay" replied Touka. She sheathed her katana back.

"**Thank you very much for your kindesss, Touka-sama"** said Gama Ken, he bowed to Touka.

"Wait---wait. Do you know this little girl, Gama Ken?" asked Jiraiya suddenly.

"**Of course I know her, Jiraiya. She is only Shinigami-sama's student and trained by Shinigami himself. All of summon knew her as well, included the boss"** said Gama Ken. Jiraiya's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he heard Shinigami name.

"Are you ghost, chibi-chan?" asked Jiraya while he petted Touka's head.

"**Watch your tongue, Jiraiya! Touka-sama is not a ghost, you have to behave yourself!"** said Gama Ken as he hit Jiraiya's head lightly with his katana's dull side, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's hurts. Well, what's your name, little one?" asked Jiraiya who still petted his own head.

"Touka… and my full name is Namikaze Mizunaru Touka" said Touka. Jiraiya's jaw dropped once again. She didn't hide anything now because Jiraiya was her father's teacher and her godfather.

"Wait a sec, you said Namikaze. Are you Minato's relative?" Jiraiya didn't believe what he heard.

"Yes, I am his daughter…" replied Touka.

"You must be kidding. Minato and Kushina died 13 years ago, but you just 8 years old" said Jiraiya with bored tone..

"Like Gama Ken said… I trained by Shinigami-sama in his realm, I became old more slowly than normal human as the price…" answered Touka.

"But… Minato only had a son not a daughter" complained Jiraiya again. Touka just closed her eyes; she took a deep breath and untied her headband. A nine tails tattoo revealed in her forehead behind her headband.

"Otou-sama sealed me into me and he asked Shinigami-sama to power-up the seal, but as the result both of us merged together and changed our gender… This is the proof that I am Kyuubi…" replied Touka as she pointed to the tattoo in her forehead. Jiraiya became speechless after he heard her.

"I am that newborn baby and the Kyuubi as well… It's okay if you hate me for the accident 13 years ago, I will take any responsible for my mistake…" said Touka again but her eyes filled with sadness and regret.

"Do you remember that accident 13 years ago?" asked Jiraiya. He used a serious mimic in his face.

"No… Shinigami-sama said my memories as Kyuubi were also erased as the result of the sealing…" replied Touka simply. She had prepared for any punishment, but Jiraiya gave her a warm smile.

"So it has been decided. You cannot take a responsible for a mistake that you don't remember. Beside I cannot hate my student's daughter, if I do that, Minato will angry to me" smile Jiraiya while he petted Touka's head.

"But… I killed many people … and maybe your family and friend…" Touka really didn't believe what she just heard.

"It's okay, what done is done. I already forgave you for what you do in past, Touka-chan, and what I see in front of me now just a girl who is my student's beloved daughter, not Kyuubi" said Jiraiya.

"Thank you… Thank you very much…" said Touka with tears in her eyes, and she hugged Jiraiya tightly while Jiraiya petted her back to comfort her. She really happy to meet someone who can forgave her and not saw her as a monster.

"So what will you do for now? You know, your father wanted me to train you after you old enough, do you interested?" said Jiraiya.

"I love to, but I cannot do it for now… I have to protect someone from Gato" replied Touka.

"I see… I will wait for you until you finish your task. After that, you can join me, and took some training" said Jiraiya.

"I understand, Jiraiya-dono… Please don't peeping my client again. I have to take my now…" replied Touka while she bowed to Jiraiya and left him. (**AN:** -_dono_ is a suffix for show respect to the other people who has a better position in ancient japan. It can translated as lord)

'_She has a nice manner. Your father will proud for you, Touka-chan. But she is too cold for a girl, I will fix it when we are in training'_ thought Jiraiya and he continued his research again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Few Hours Later, Back to Tazuna's House**

Touka entered the house, but she found no one at that house and the interior of the house were messed. Looks like something bad happen in that house while she spent her time with Jiraiya.

'_Something happen here… I need to go to the bridge immediately'_ thought Touka as she rushed to the bridge with all of her speed, but on her way to the bridge, she heard someone shouted near the house.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" yelled Inari to the two bandits who hold his mother captive. They had managed to drag her not far from the house. They must be Gato's henchman.

"Look what we have here. A young boy who acts like a brave hero and try to save her mom" mocked one of them.

"Let's take him along. He will be a nice hostage" chuckled the other one.

"No! Just take me! Leave him alone! I will do anything, so please leave my son alone!" begged Tsunami; she beat her own fear with her will to protect her son.

"Che! Fine, woman. I will grant your wish. Beside Gato won't interested with a spoiled boy, but we will have fun later with you. Hehehehe" spoke the taller one.

"You heard that, brat. Your mother has begged for your safety. Get lost now!" shouted the other one while he pushed Tsunami to the bridge direction. Inari just stood in his place, shaking with fear; he had become a coward... again.

"_You know… I was disappointed to you… You still have a nice grandfather and a gentle mother who will in your side when you alone… as an only young man in this family, you duty is protect your family, right?"_ Touka's words last night echoed in his mind, again and again. Inari recalled all what Touka's said. He gathered all of his courage to beat his own fear.

"I have to protect my family as a man from this family… I cannot be afraid, I have running away too long. I cannot lose to that little girl, I have to protect my mom!" murmured Inari as he took a wood bat and charged the bandit, but the bandits noticed Inari's action and drew their blade.

"What are you doing, Inari?" shouted Tsunami. The smaller bandit punched Inari and made him fell to the ground.

"Look like we cannot keep our deal, woman. This kid become more annoying, but don't worry he will happy in the other world" chuckled the smaller bandit as he swung his blade to cut Inari half.

"NO!!!" screamed Tsunami and closed her eyes.

_CLANG!!_

Tsunami opened her eyes and she saw the bandit's blade stopped right in front of Inari's face. The bandit look to who interfered him and he saw a girl around the boy's age with a long red hair and crimson eyes blocked his blade with her long katana that she held with one hand. Inari just froze when he saw Touka, the girl that he mocked last night, saved his life.

"I change my mind…You are so brave…" said Touka. Inari just blushed when he heard Touka's compliment, it his first time a girl gave him a compliment.

"Inari-san, Tsunami-san, please close your eyes for a while…" smiled Touka. Both of them followed Touka's advice, and they heard the bandits screamed in agony.

"You can open your eyes now…" said Touka again. Inari and Tsunami opened their eyes again and they saw both of the bandits laid in the ground lifeless. Touka swung her long katana to remove the bandit's blood for her katana.

"M-Mizunaru-san?" spoke Tsunami, she shocked when she saw the bandits who want to captive her just killed with a girl around her son age easily, and Touka's expression still same like usual after she killed that people.

"Are you okay? …. Where the others?" asked Touka.

"Y—yes, I'm fine. Kurenai-san and the others went to the bridge right after they received a message from Kakashi" replied Tsunami.

"Okay… I'll go to the bridge now…" said Touka with her usual monotone voice as she left Tsunami and went to the bridge.

"M---Mom, that girl is scary…" said Inari.

"That's why Gato feared her like your grandpa said" replied Tsunami.

'_Thank you for saving our life, Mizunaru-san, and for help my son to find his courage. Please protect my father from Gato, I believe you are the only one who can bring peace to Nami no Kuni' _thought Tsunami while she saw Touka disappeared to the bridge's direction.

**TO BE CONTINUING…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: ** Thanks for waiting. This is the chapter 2. I cannot promise that I can post the next chapter soon, but I will try to post ASAP. I had finished write the next chapter this week, but I want to see the review first so I can fix the story with all of your review. For the story The Rebirth of The Fallen Angel, I stuck at the chuunin exam story, but I promise that I will post that story asap. In addition, please keep give me a review, so I can fix any mistake in the future chapter. For the beta reader, I will think about it later. See you in next chapter. Thank you. ^o^


	4. Chapter 3 : The Meeting with Tsunade

**AN: Well, many thank for the reviews, I really appreciated it. I search for a beta reader. Please let me know, if you want to help me in grammar for this story. The Third chapter begins! **

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

"…" **(Demon, Summon speaking, and Jutsu) **

'…' _**(Demon or Summon thought) **_

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine; He belongs to Kishimoto-Sensei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At The Bridge**

Kakashi and Kurenai encountered Zabuza and they were in the middle of their fight. Shino, Idate, Sasuke, and Kiba were fighting the hunter-nin, Haku, while Sakura and Hinata guarded Tazuna, but I could said that Sakura just cheered for Sasuke and not guarding Tazuna. Kakashi and Kurenai started to push Zabuza and the male genin began to give Haku a hard time because of the handicap.

Not long after that, Zabuza and Haku were defeated by the Konoha nin and surrender themselves to the Konoha nin. However, they had to use all of their strength to won from Zabuza and Haku.

"Hahahahaha... Is the mist demon's strength just like this? You are just garbage, Zabuza!" all of them heard someone mocked Zabuza and they saw a mid-age fat man with black tuxedo stood in the entrance of the bridge.

"You…" glared Zabuza.

"Don't called Zabuza-sama like that, bastard!" Haku shouted back, she wanted to hit the man, but her injuries interrupted her to do that.

"Owww, pretty girl, what a cute one, a dog barked for his master. But, you will not be a dog again, because all of you will die here with this bridge" chuckled Gato with sadistic smile in his face. He gave a hand signal and an army of bandits around 100 men showed themselves behind him.

"What the…" muttered Tazuna when he saw the number of bandits.

"This is bad. All of us already tired from the previous battle" said Kurenai.

"I agree, but we have to protect the bridge. Team prepare for a big battle!" shouted Kakashi while he took his kunai.

"Sakura, Hinata, you guard Tazuna with your life. Idate, you watch Zabuza and Haku, we cannot let them die here. And the rest assist us!" commanded Kurenai.

"Hai!" replied the genins.

"Hey wait! Why just me who had to guard that missing nin?" complained Idate.

"Because you are a dobe" spoke Sasuke.

"And a dead-last" cut Kiba. Shino just gave a light sigh.

"Teme! I'm not weak like that!" shouted Idate.

'_Yare… Yare… they still can fight in battle like this…'_ thought Kakashi.

"Idate! Stay focus! Save your complain for later. I trust Zabuza and Haku to you, because I know you have an ability to protect them" said Kurenai.

"H—Hai, Kurenai-sensei" replied Idate, he blushed a bit and took a fighting stance.

"Here they come!" said Kakashi.

All of them defended themselves from Gato's minion mass attack, but they could not stand for long time because of their fatigue and also they were defeated in number. At the end, all of them forced to the end of the unfinished bridge.

"Hehehehe…. This is the end. Hahahahaha!" laughed Gato when he saw all of the shinobi cornered.

"Boys, if one of you can cut the trash and the builder's head. I will give you extra money!" shouted Gato.

All of the bandits cheered and began to charge. Zabuza tried to protect himself, but unfortunately he was out of chakra and his right arm injured when he tried to protect Haku from the bandits, so he could not use any jutsu now.

One of the bandit approached Tazuna and ready to cut his head, but Zabuza pushed the old builder, so he only had a cut in his shoulder, and Zabuza blocked the blade with his giant sword. As result, the giant sword broken and his left arm's tendon cut by the bandit.

"Zabuza-sama!" shouted Haku when he saw the other bandit swung his blade to Zabuza neck. Idate who had trusted from kept Zabuza and Haku out from danger by Kurenai quickly responded after heard Haku's voice.

"Damn!" shouted Idate.

Idate used all of his strength to approach Zabuza and tried to protect him from that attack, but he could not do anything else except used his own body as a shield. With all of his speed, he appeared in front of Zabuza and ready to take the attack.

"Idate-san!" shouted Hinata with tears in her lavender eyes (**AN: ** in this story, Hinata like Idate, but he is too dense to notice her feeling like Naruto in the real stories). Idate closed his eyes and waited for the attack, but it was not come. He slowly opened his eye and saw the bandit's blade laid in front of him.

"W---What…" shocked Idate and he saw Touka stood in front of him. Touka examined all of the shinobi condition and she saw Tazuna had an injury in his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Tazuna-san?" said Touka with low voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Touka-chan. This is just a scratch" smiled Tazuna.

"Sorry for my lateness" said Touka again and she gave the bandit a cold glare.

"Who are you???" said Gato. He saw a little girl with a long katana interrupted his fun.

"I'm sorry… but you will pay for this… with your blood" said Touka with low tone.

Her eye's pupil became a slit and the nine tails tattoo glowed brightly in her forehead. Her killing intent leaked from her body and filled the air. Not only the bandit and Gato were frozen with fear, all of the genin were also frozen when they felt Touka's killing intent.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" asked Idate. He saw Touka's eyes changed into slit eyes, like a cat.

"…" Touka didn't answered him as usual.

"Zabuza-dono… Let me borrow your technique" said Touka suddenly to Zabuza.

"What are you doing?" asked Zabuza.

"…**Ninpou: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu **(Hiding Mist Technique)" said Touka as she made a hand seal and a thick mist covered all of them.

"What… since when did she copy my jutsu?" asked Zabuza.

"It is her talent. She can copy a jutsu perfectly with just seeing it once" Zabuza heard Kakashi's voice in the mist.

"But… this mist is thicker than the usual **Kiri Gakure no Jutsu** that I have seen" said Zabuza.

"You're right… Teams, don't move from your current position! We don't know what Touka will do in this mist!" Kurenai's command echoed inside the mist.

"H---Hai!" The genin answered.

"Wha---What happen here? This mist too thick, I can't see them" one of the bandit voices heard inside the mist.

"Uwaaa!! I can't feel my arm! What happen here!" shouted the other bandits. The other bandit's voice started echoed inside the mist in pain and all of the bandits who heard that scream became more panic. After several minutes, the bridge became silent.

"What happen? Boys? Someone answers me!" shouted Gato with fear tone. The mist slowly became thin and revealed all of the bandits laid in the bridge floor. Touka's figure appeared in the middle of the bridge, her body covered with the bandit's blood.

"T—T—The Red-haired Hunter…Y—You are the Red-haired Hunter…" shocked Gato when he saw Touka's red hair and her crimson slit eyes. His body shook with fear, and he knelt and begged to Touka.

"P—please spares me! I will give you all of my money, I will give you anything I have, so please spare me" begged Gato when he saw Touka walked to him.

"… I don't need your money… Go…" answered Touka while she closed her eyes and her eyes back to normal crimson eyes. She turned her back and began to leave Gato.

Gato smirked when he saw Touka spared him and he drew his hidden knife from his cane. He stabbed Touka from behind with his knife. Touka was shocked from this sudden attack, but she quickly swung her katana and cut Gato's head.

'… _Poison…'_ thought Touka, she felt that her vision became blur and her body numb, but she did her best to stay conscious while she tried to cover her injury.

The mist cleared away and all of the shinobi could saw what Touka did inside the mist. The genins were shocked when they saw what happened to the bandits. Sakura threw up when she saw the bandit blood and Sasuke just stood frozen, speechless.

"Use a mist to give an advantage in this handicap. Just I expected from the Red-haired Hunter, only she can think a tactic like this" compliment Zabuza while Haku busied to heal his injury.

'_She massacres the entire bandit… she is like him… like Itachi…'_ a voice echoed inside Sasuke's head. In Sasuke's vision, Touka's figure became blurring and Itachi replaced hers.

"_Foolish little brother"_ Itachi's voice echoed inside Sasuke's head.

'_Kill her… she is like Itachi! Yes, I have to KILL HER!'_ Sasuke ran to Touka with a kunai in his hand. Touka saw that Sasuke tried to kill her, but she could not move her body because of the poison.

"Stop that, Sasuke!" shouted Kakashi, but it was too late, Sasuke's kunai stabbed Touka. Luckily, the kunai just pierced left lung not pierced her heart. Touka just fell on the bridge floor unconscious with blood came out from her mouth.

"What are YOU doing?" shouted Kurenai, she and Kakashi bound Sasuke's move while Hinata tried to treat Touka's wound.

"Sasuke, why did you do this?" asked Kakashi calmly. He was disappointed to Sasuke's action, but he tried to keep his calm.

"She looks like Itachi… I have to kill her…" murmured Sasuke, he was like a broken doll.

"Look with your eyes, Sasuke-teme! She is not Itachi. She did this to protect us, she saved me, but you just stab her. You JUST nearly killed our savior! You are freaking crazy!" shouted Idate in anger, he lifted Sasuke's shirt and punched his face. He didn't like what Sasuke did to his savior.

"Idate, calm down. She…" said Kakashi

"DON'T SHOUT LIKE THAT TO MY SASUKE-KUN! IT IS HER FAULT FOR BEING A MURDER! YEAH, SHE IS A MURDER, SHE DESERVE THIS!" Sakura interrupted Kakashi with her shout.

"Sakura…" Kakashi wanted to talk to her, but Haku left Zabuza and walked to Sakura and she slapped Sakura.

'_Oi... Oi… I haven't finished my word…'_ thought Kakashi.

"Can you be SILENT for a while? If I may say, YOU are the one who the most useless one here. You left Tazuna's side when the battle started. You just abandon you mission!" said Haku coldly.

"I---I just want to fight with my Sasuke-kun" said Sakura weakly.

"YOUR SASUKE-KUN?? You always said that. Let me ask you, what more important, your mission or your Sasuke-kun?" asked Haku.

"Of course, my Sasuke-kun!" replied Sakura with love mark in her eyes. She gave a wrong answer, so she received another slap from Haku.

"Your eyes were blinded with fake love, Konoha fangirl. You disgraced the name of Kunoichi. Idate-san is far better than you! You are the worst kunoichi that I ever seen!" said Haku coldly, and she left Sakura and continued treat Zabuza's wound while Idate just blushed when he heard Haku's compliment about him.

'_THAT must be hurt… Poor girl"_ thought Kiba, Zabuza and Kakashi at same time.

"K—Kurenai-sensei, looks like Touka has a wound in her back and she also had a poison in her blood system" interrupted Hinata.

"That make a sense why she wasn't able to evade Sasuke's attack, can we do something with that poison?" asked Kakashi.

"We can't do anything else, we didn't have a proper medic nin in our team… therefore, the poison spread quickly, we only can make that poison spread more slowly. However, if we don't do anything, She can only life for 1 weeks until the poison infected her heart. Only Tsunade-sama can cure her" spoke Kurenai.

"Please help her! She is like my late adopted daughter. I don't want see her die like my late adopted daughter" begged Tazuna.

"I know where she is. Let me take her to Tsunade-hime" someone spoke. All of the shinobi saw a man with white long hair and red mark in his face approached them.

"Jiraiya-sama! Why you here?" asked Kakashi.

"I just want to pick my beloved apprentice, but looks like she has a hard time. Let me take her to Tsunade" said Jiraiya while he picked Touka and summoned Gama Bunta.

"**Jiraiya, why did you summon me here?"** asked the Toad boss.

"I need you help to go to Tsunade's place at Tanzaku Gai as soon as possible. I need her to help this little girl" spoke Jiraiya.

"**Touka-sama? What happen to her?"** asked Gama Bunta again when he saw Jiraiya carried Touka.

"She was poisoned by a foolish man. She can die if we don't take her to Tsunade, only Tsunade who can cure her" explained Jiraiya.

"**Jump to my back. I will use my full speed"** said the toad boss and Jiraiya jumped to his back while he carried Touka.

"Wait, Jiraiya-sama" Zabuza suddenly spoke.

"Do you need anything else?" asked Jiraiya.

"I have been defeated by her once as a swordsman. Please give my blade to her when she recovered and give my sorry to her for giving her a broken blade" said Zabuza while he threw his broken Kubikiri Houcho (**AN: **Kubikiri Houcho = Neck Cutter Sword) to Jiraiya.

"I will. Oh, Tazuna-san, if she recovers from this, I will make sure she will visit you first. Don't worry she is a strong girl" smiled Jiraiya while Gama Bunta jumped and left the bridge.

"S—Sensei, all of the bandits were still alive, they didn't have a fatal injury, only Gato was killed in this battle" reported Hinata while she used her byakugan to examine the area.

"She can immobilize the entire bandits without took their life one of them inside thick mist like that. She is truly a talented Sword master" said Zabuza. He was truly amazed with Touka's sword skill.

"See! She isn't a murder, you freak banshee!" shouted Idate to Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke, both of you will have to write a report for this to Hokage personally. And you two have take any consequences for this trouble" said Kakashi. Sasuke just kept silent, but he looked like that he didn't have any regret for his mistake.

"But…" complained Sakura.

"No but, Sakura. You must have more responsibility in mission. Maybe you and Sasuke will be ban from C or higher rank mission for a while. Truly, I am really disappoint to both of you" said Kakashi with serious face.

"For you, Idate, you are too reckless, but you did a good job. You used all of your strength to protect them. Just don't act reckless like that again" smiled Kakashi while he ruffed Idate's hair.

"Kakashi-sensei, if Sakura and Sasuke banned from C rank or higher mission, it means I also banned from those rank mission?" asked Idate.

"Hmm… Maybe" replied Kakashi. Idate looks disappointed when he heard Kakashi's answer.

"Sorry, I am joking. We only can leave those decisions to Hokage-sama. Ma, lets back to Tazuna's house, we have to treat our wound and rest. Zabuza and Haku, right? You two must come with us, so we can treat your wound as well" smiled Kakashi.

"A---Ano, about the bandit?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry. The villager will take care of them" said Tazuna as he saw Inari with the villager came to the bridge. All of them nodded and left the bridge to Tazuna's house while the villager tied all of the bandits.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**On Gama Bunta's Back**

Touka just gained her consciousness and she found herself carried by Jiraiya with piggyback style. She also found that they traveled in high speed on the toad boss's back. Jiraiya noticed that Touka had gained her consciousness.

"Oh, you are awake, Touka-chan" smiled Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-dono… where… are we?" spoke Touka weakly.

"We are going to meet your godmother, Tsunade. And cure you from that poison" replied Jiraiya.

"I'm… sorry… this is my fault… if I didn't let my guard down… I…" said Touka again, but she stopped her word because she coughed and blood came out from her mouth again.

"Shhh… don't speak anymore. Just rest, okay? We will arrive tomorrow evening with our current speed" interrupted Jiraiya with soft tone.

"Jiraiya-dono… Thank you… Please don't let… anyone hold my katana… something… bad… will happen… if anyone except me… holds this katana…" replied Touka and she fainted again. Jiraiya felt that Touka's body became hotter than usual.

"Damn, she has a fever. Boss, can we faster?" asked Jiraiya.

"**Okay, but just don't let her fall. If you let her fall, you will have a punishment from Shinigami-sama"** replied the toad boss while he pumped his chakra to his feet so he jumped more far. In addition, Jiraiya hardly stabled himself in the toad boss back.

'_Man… I started to feel sick'_ thought Jiraiya as his face became pale.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Evening, At Tanzaku Gai**

A pale blonde haired woman just exited from a gambling centre followed by a black haired woman with a pig in her arm. The pale blonde woman looked like she had a bad mood. She used a sour mimic in her face and pouted a lot, she also kicked all of the garbage can that she found in her way.

"Damn… I nearly won it today" pouted the pale blonde woman.

"Tsunade-sama, you nearly spent all of our money today" said the black haired woman.

"Awww… Shizune, you don't have to worry tomorrow I will win this lottery and we can have a good meal and hotel" replied Tsunade while she took out a small paper from her pocket.

'_I doubt that… I cannot hope a lot from you, Tsunade-sama'_ thought Shizune in her mind. Suddenly she noticed a giant toad fell from the sky and most likely would fell on their head.

"Tsunade-sama, watch out!!" shouted Shizune while she grabbed Tsunade to save her. The toad boss just fell a few inches from them and puffed away, left a big smoke covered all of them. Tsunade and Shizune could saw pale faced Jiraiya with a long red haired girl in his back. Unfortunately for Tsunade, her lottery ticket was crushed by Gama Bunta which made her very angry.

"Jiraiya! You HAVE to explain this!" shouted Tsunade. Jiraiya just walked to Shizune.

"S---Shizune, please carry her for a while" said Jiraiya while he handed over Touka to Shizune. After did that, he quickly ran to a tree near them and threw all on his stomach out.

"I will never let him do that again" murmured Jiraiya.

"JIRAIYA! You have to explain this NOW!" shouted Tsunade again.

"Calm yourself, Tsunade-hime. I…" before he finished his word, Tsunade punched him in his face hard.

"Tsunade-sama!" shouted Shizune. Tsunade turned her back and saw the little girl who Jiraiya handed over coughed blood from her mouth. Tsunade looked the blood with pale face, but she could overcome her fear.

'_She looks like Kushina-chan from her hair to her face, except the three line scar in both side of her cheek… but it cannot be… she had died 13 years ago, and this girl is only 8 years old' _thought Tsunade.

"Examine her" commanded Tsunade.

"Hai!" Shizune placed her hand on the top of Touka's chest and her palm glowed with a green light.

"She was poisoned. Please take her poison out" said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama is right; this girl has poison in her blood system. She will die if we don't extract her poison out, she also has a fever" reported Shizune.

"Why do I have to cure her? I don't know her" pouted Tsunade, she looked still mad for her lottery ticket.

"You maybe don't know her, but you know her mother and father" said Jiraiya.

"I'm still don't want to cure her!" replied Tsunade, she still stubborn.

"Tsunade-sama, don't acts like a child…" said Shizune.

"Shut up, Shizune! He and this little girl crushed our meal ticket" shouted Tsunade with tears fell from her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama…" replied Shizune with sweat dropped in her head.

'_Those ticket won't guarantee our fate since Tsunade-sama always lose gambling'_ thought Shizune.

"You still don't want to cure her?" said Jiraiya.

"Absolutely!" pouted Tsunade.

"Even if you know she is Kushina and Minato's daughter?" said Jiraiya again.

"Yeah, I still… WHAT!?" shouted Tsunade. She looked shocked when she heard Kushina and Minato's name.

"You have to explain this later. Shizune, go to our cottage and prepare the medical treatment. We will extract her poison out, Jiraiya, you carry her to my cottage" commanded Tsunade. Jiraiya looked relieved when he heard Tsunade changed her mind.

"H---Hai!" replied Shizune while she rushed back to their cottage to prepare the medical treatment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Tsunade's Cottage**

Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived in a wooden cottage not far from their meeting point. They found that Shizune still busy preparing the medical treatment in Tsunade room inside the cottage.

"Lay her here" said Tsunade as she pointed to a small bed in the middle of her room. Jiraiya just followed what Tsunade said to him.

"Now you just wait in the balcony" said Tsunade.

"Wait-wait I will wait here until you finish extracts her poison out" complained Jiraiya.

"No! We have to take off her clothes to begin the treatment. Oh! You just want to see her body right, you pervert hermit" replied Tsunade.

"No, I'm not interested in little girl body. Beside her breasts had not grow yet" Jiraiya complained again.

"You old pervert! She is your goddaughter but you still peep her. You are the worst!" Said Tsunade again.

"I'm not peeping her, it was just an accident. I never wanted to peep a little girl" replied Jiraiya.

"Anoo… I have finished the preparation, Tsunade-sama" said Shizune, she tried to interrupt them. Unfortunately, Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't heard her, they were too busy to notice Shizune.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! I HAVE FINISHED THE PREPARATION" shouted Shizune and finally Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed her.

"Ehem… Thank you, Shizune. Jiraiya, I will let you stay here, but if you interrupt the treatment, I will make sure that you will see a hell gate at once" Tsunade accepted Jiraiya's request. She took off Touka's clothes and began used her medical skill to take out Touka's poison.

"**Dokumeki no Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique)!**" shouted Tsunade and she extracted Touka's poison out.

After several minutes, Tsunade had extracted out all poison from Touka's body and Touka's condition became stable. After that, she began to examine Touka's wound. She realized that Touka's wound in her left chest already closed and her left lung had fixed without left any scar, but the huge scar in her back and in her cheek still left.

"Jiraiya, she is stable now, her fever was gone as well, but I never saw a human that has an incredible recovery like this. I want you to tell me all that you know about her" said Tsunade after she finished examine Touka. Jiraiya began told her about how he met Touka in first time and also told her about Touka's secret.

"So she was a result of the powered up seal that Minato and Shinigami created. If she is the Kyuubi that explain why she has an incredible recovery rate like this" said Tsunade.

"No you can see her as Kyuubi. Her memory as Kyuubi was erased as well. If you see her as Kyuubi, she will be depressed; she already closed herself to the other. Maybe she did that to make the other see her as a human not as a monster. Well she just an 8 years old girl who never feel a parent love after all" said Jiraiya.

"I never see her as Kyuubi. She is Kushina's daughter not the Kyuubi" replied Tsunade.

"Ano, may I give my opinion?" asked Shizune.

"Of course, Shizune. You are free to give your opinion to us" smiled Tsunade.

"How about you two adopt her as your granddaughter?" said Shizune.

"That a great idea. I never think about that. With this she will be happy as well" said Jiraiya.

"I agree with you. For now, let her rest, maybe tomorrow she will be awake" said Tsunade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Morning…**

Touka slowly open her eyes, and she found herself in a wooden room. She examined the room and she found Jiraiya and a pale blonde haired woman slept in sofa. She tried to sit but her wound stopped her from doing that.

"Ah you have awake. Here, drink this slowly. Your throat must be dry" said Shizune when she entered the room with a glass of water in her hand. Touka drank the water that Shizune gave slowly.

"Who… are you?" asked Touka while Shizune helped Touka to sit.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Shizune, I am Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Are you still hurt?" replied Shizune

"A little… but it's nothing…" replied Touka. Tsunade and Jiraiya awaked from their sleep.

"AH, Touka-chan, you have awake. How do you feel?" said both of them in unison.

"I'm fine… Thank you for your hospitality…" replied Touka, she gave both of them a small bow.

"She has good manner. Just I expected from Kushina's daughter. I am Tsunade, the slug sannin and your godmother" said Tsunade, Touka just give her a bow again.

"Ne, Touka-chan, I think it is too sudden for you, but Tsunade and I plan to adopt you as our granddaughter, if you agree" smiled Jiraiya. Touka became speechless when she heard that.

"… You two still want to adopt me even you know that… I am the monster who attacked Konoha 13 years ago" said Touka in low voice while she lowered her head and made her front hair covered her eyes. However, Tsunade suddenly hugged Touka. Touka was shocked a bit when Tsunade hugged her.

"Shhh… you are not Kyuubi, you are you and now you are my granddaughter" said Tsunade softly.

"Thank you… Thank you very much" Touka cried in Tsunade's hug.

"Well, we are family now. Before that, we have to introduce ourselves. My name Jiraiya, The Toad sanin and the legendary author from the incredible book of Icha-icha Paradise!" introduced Jiraiya with his usual kabuki style.

"You still overact like that, Jiraiya. My name is Senju Tsunade, the slug sannin and ex-head of medical department in Konoha. I am also the granddaughter of the first hokage" Tsunade introduced herself.

"And also known as the legendary sucker" said Jiraiya. Suddenly Jiraiya had been knocked out by Tsunade's monstrous strength, Shizune and Touka just sweat dropped when they saw that.

"My name is Shizune, Tsunade-sama first apprentice and I will be your older sister, Touka-chan" smiled Shizune.

"My full name is Namikaze 'Mizunaru' Touka. I am Namikaze Kushina and Namikaze Minato's daughter and the current head clan of Mizunaru" introduced Touka as she gave them a formal bow.

"Mizunaru?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai… since I trained by Shinigami-sama, I gained this title and him as the proof of the head clan" replied Touka as she pointed to a long red hilt katana near her bed.

"Ah, I want to ask you about your scar in your back and in your cheek. Last night I saw your entire wound cured by itself, but the scar in your back and cheek were still left" said Tsunade.

"I'm sorry to worried you, Obaa-sama… my scar in my face is the proof that I am Kyuubi… and my scar in my back I received when I fought Shinigami-sama to became the clan head… Both of them cannot be cured…" said Touka, Tsunade just smiled when she heard Touka, she was not expecting she would be called that.

"Like a classic battle from teacher and student. It means you have killed Shinigami to become the clan head" said Jiraiya.

"Basically yes, but Shinigami-sama cannot die… and I didn't want Shinigami-sama died since he always took care of me" replied Touka.

"You are truly genius from Namikaze like your father and have a soft heart like your mother" smiled Jiraiya.

"Thank you, Ojii-sama…" replied Touka.

"Huahahaha… good girl, good girl, I always wanted to call that. For your gift, I will make a special storage seal for you, so you can store you katana. I learned that you katana has a unique seal so only you can hold that katana. You will have no worries about someone else incidentally hold your katana" smiled Jiraiya while he petted Touka's hair.

"Thank you again, Ojii-sama" Touka said with a small bow.

"Oh, A man called Zabuza want me to give you this blade. He said sorry for gave you a broken blade" said Jiraiya while he gave a broken giant blade. Touka's eyes saddened when she saw the broken blade.

"… This blade had served its master well, but its master only used this blade to kill people… At the end, it broken like this…" said Touka as she closed her eyes.

After she said that, her nine tails tattoo glowed brightly and her red chakra warped the broken Kubikiri Houcho. The broken Kubikiri Houcho changed its form into a pair of ninjato (**AN: **Ninjato = Ninja's short sword), the edge of broken Kubikiri Houcho changed into a light yellow hilt ninjato and the other half changed into light green hilt ninjato.

"From now, your name will be Orihime (the light yellow hilt ninjato) and Hikoboshi (the light green hilt ninjato)" smiled Touka to both of ninjato. Both of ninjato gave back a brilliant light in their blade like accepted the name that Touka gave. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune just speechless when they saw what Touka did.** (AN: **Orihime & Hikoboshi = Vega & Altair, two star that separated by the Milky Way and only we can see together at 7 July)

"What was that?" asked Tsunade.

"Obaa-sama, I just purified the broken blade's soul, since it had killed too much people… this is the special ability of Mizunaru clan head…" replied Touka.

"Why do the Mizunaru's clan head have a skill like that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Shinigami-sama said that at the ancient time, a blade only used for kill people… Since the Mizunaru clan only used their sword skill to protect people, they didn't want to used a blade with corrupted soul, so they had to purified the blade's soul first before they could use them…" explained Touka. She looked exhausted after she purified the blade.

"You have to rest. I think purifying that sword used a lot of chakra" said Shizune while she helped Touka to lie down in her bed.

"Hai… Thank you, Onee-sama…" said Touka as she slept.

"This girl had a lot of surprise" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, but when I saw her with Kakashi's team, she only talked when she need to. She nearly closed herself from them" said Jiraiya.

"Maybe that was some self defense to the stranger. Well, when her body recovered, I think I will teach her all of my skill" said Tsunade while she petted Touka's hair softly.

"Me too, I want to see her as a strong kunoichi. Minato and Kushina will agree with us as well" smiled Jiraiya.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: More chapters are down; I have started to write the next chapter. Please keep review, so I can correct my mistake and don't forget to send me a message or a review to you who want to become my beta reader. Thanks a lot for the reviews. ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: New Adventure, Back to Konoha

**AN: This is the chapter 4. I finally found a beta for this story. From now, espeon16-san will help me as this story beta reader. I hope you guys will much easier to read this story than before, thanks to espeon16-san's hard work. Enjoy the story. ^^**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

"…" **(Demon, Summon speaking, and Jutsu) **

'…' _**(Demon or Summon thought) **_

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei owned it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 Month Later, In Nami no Kuni**

Four figures appeared at the bridge with the red colored pillars at its entrance. They were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and our little hero, Touka. Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya were still dressed the same as 1 month ago, but Touka had changed her outfit. She wore a navy blue color ANBU battle suit and a long-sleeved white coat with orange flames licking the bottom like the Yondaime Hokage, as well as a crimson headband tied around her forehead. She carried her long katana on her back and her new pair of ninjato at her waist. Touka noticed that there were words carved into one of the bridge's entrance pillars. It read:

_[Here stands The Great Shinku (Crimson) bridge, in honour of a hero who fought bravely on this bridge to give Nami no Kuni a freedom from tyranny. This bridge will stand forever and became a memorial for the hero of Nami no Kuni]_

"The Great Shinku Bridge…" murmured Touka.

"Crimson huh? Just like you, Touka-chan" teased Tsunade. A pink blush spread across Touka's cheeks.

"You are truly known as a hero in Nami no kuni, Touka-chan" smiled Shizune.

"I didn't do anything big for this village, Onee-sama…" Touka mumbled.

"But you freed them from Gato remember?" said Jiraiya.

"Hai, Ojii-sama…" she replied.

'_Looks like I still cannot change her usual nature'_ thought Jiraiya. They walked across the bridge and found a new restaurant right next to the bridge.

"How about we rest for a while and have lunch in that restaurant?" asked Jiraiya, pointing to the restaurant.

"That's a good idea," agreed Tsunade. When they arrived at the entrance of the restaurant, they saw.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY, YOU SHOULDN'T EAT HERE!!" roared a man with bandages covering his mouth and wearing an apron that looked like he was the restaurant chef, coming out from the restaurant with a large wooden bat in his hand.

"Maa… Maa… Zabuza-sama, you don't have to throw him like that" said a 14 years girl with pink kimono who came out after Zabuza.

"You are too soft, Haku. If we spare him, we cannot pay for the foodstuff and we will go bankrupt. I have to teach him a lesson, so he will pay for his food," replied Zabuza as he cracked his knuckles. The man who had thrown by Zabuza just shook with fear when he saw Zabuza's menacing countenance.

"Zabuza, Haku was right. You just scared the other customers," chided Tsunami, coming out of the restaurant.

"But, Tsunami…" protested Zabuza.

"Please forgive me. I don't have any money to pay the food. Please, my family really needs that food, I promise that when I have money, I will pay you immediately," pleaded the man.

"I will pay for this man's food. Just give him what he needs," interrupted Touka suddenly.

All heads turned to the party of four, in particular the young woman who had spoken up. Then Tsunami's eyes widened, mouth forming an 'o' as she recognized who it was.

"Mizunaru-san? Where have you been? Are you okay? Last I heard, my father said that you were badly wounded in the bridge incident," fretted Tsunami, hugging Touka.

"I'm sorry to have you worry about me…" Touka muttered.

The man bowed to her.

"I thank you for your kindness, young lady," he murmured.

"Tch, you were lucky," muttered Zabuza. He went inside the restaurant and came out again with a large lunch box, which he gave to the man.

"You are so kind, Touka-chan," whispered Shizune.

"Onee-sama, don't say like that…" Touka whispered back, blushing. They entered the restaurant while Zabuza back to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Haku as she distributed the menu.

"I want a portion of dango and a bottle of sake," said Tsunade.

"A portion of sashimi and a cup of tea," said Shizune.

"One bowl of pork ramen and sake for me," said Jiraiya.

"… one portion onigiri (rice balls) and a cup of tea please…" said Touka.

"Hai, your order will come in five minutes," smiled Haku as she entered the kitchen. 5 minutes later, Zabuza and Haku came out from the kitchen with their food.

"So… you quit as a missing-nin and became a chef?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama. I was tired of being a missing nin, and I owe a large debt to tousan's family" replied Zabuza.

"Tousan? You have a father?" asked Jiraiya curiously.

"No. He means Tazuna-jiisan. Zabuza-sama and Tsunami-sama married 2 weeks after you left Nami," interrupted Haku.

"Haku, there's no need to be so respectful with us anymore. We have already adopted you as our daughter, so just call me tou-san," smiled Zabuza.

"He's right, Haku-chan. You are our daughter now," chirped Tsunami as she brought two bottles of sake and two cups of tea.

"I'm sorry, Tou-san, Kaa-san. It just feels strange to call you that," replied Haku miserably.

"I know that, Haku, but you have to adjust with it," replied Zabuza, petting Haku's head.

"Congratulations to you all! I never expected that a man like you, Zabuza, would be able to have a happy life like this," toasted Jiraiya, lifting his cup of sake. Not long after that, Inari entered the restaurant with a bucket of fish.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Haku-nee, we caught a lot of fish today!" shouted Inari as he entered the restaurant. Looking for his parents and sister, he saw the four eating at the table.

"Ojii-san, look who's here!" called Inari to Tazuna, who had just entered the restaurant.

"Oh, Touka-chan! I really worried about you!" cried Tazuna as he rushed to Touka and hugged her tightly.

"…" Touka stayed silent, Tazuna's hug was slowly squeezing all air out of her lungs.

"Umm, Tou-san, you are strangling Touka-chan," said Tsunami, speechless at the sight of Touka's blue face.

"Erm, I think you should let her go, she cannot breathe if you continue squeezing her like that," suggested Shizune, mildly horrified by the interesting shade of blue Touka's face was turning.

"Ah, sorry. I really didn't expect your arrival," said Tazuna sheepishly as he released his deathgrip.

"I did promise you that when she recovered from her injuries, I would bring her to visit you first." smiled Jiraiya as he poured his sake into a small cup. "Ah, I forgot to introduce the others to you. This is Tsunade, who cured Touka, and her apprentice, Shizune."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, and to you, Touka-chan, for freeing Nami from Gato" said Tazuna.

"… No problem…" replied Touka.

Zabuza noticed that Touka had a pair of beautiful ninjato tied to her waist.

"Mizunaru-san, those ninjato…" ventured Zabuza.

"… These are Orihime and Hikoboshi, They born from your blade…" said Touka, smiling.

"You remade my broken Kubikiri Houcho into those ninjato?" asked Zabuza.

"Basically, yes," replied Touka simply.

"So, what will you all do from now?" asked Tazuna.

"Well, we will visit Konoha to see the old Hokage. I'm sure he will be happy to see his lost student come back to Konoha," said Jiraiya, glancing sideways at Tsunade. Touka eyes widened a bit when she heard Konoha.

"I heard that the next chuunin exam will be hold in Konoha next week. It is said that the third part of the exam will be a tournament, which we plan to see," said Zabuza.

"Will you participate in that exam, Mizunaru-chan?" asked Haku.

"… I'm not a ninja…" mumbled Touka while she continued ate her food.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot" said Haku.

"Well, it's about time we continue our journey. We still have a long way to go," said Jiraiya, paying for their meal.

"Would you like to spend the night at our house?" offered Tazuna.

"Thank you, but we have to arrive in Konoha tomorrow morning. We will spend our night at an inn on our way to Konoha," replied Tsunade. When they were about to leave the restaurant, Tsunami stopped them with lunchboxes in her hand.

"You should bring them with you. It may not be much, but you may need this for your trip," said Tsunami, handing the meal boxes to Touka.

"Thank you for your kindness," replied Touka while gave a bow to Tsunami.

"She has changed a bit…" murmured Tsunami after Touka and the other disappeared from their sight.

"You mean her clothes?" asked Zabuza.

"No, not that, Zabuza. I mean her attitude; she wasn't cold like the first time we met. She has softened a bit," said Tsunami.

"Well, people can change, Tsunami. I am the best example," said Zabuza as he kissed Tsunami's cheek.

"Mou, Zabuza. Don't do that again" smiled Tsunami, blushing. They entered the restaurant and continued their work again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nighttime, At the Border of Fire and Wave Country**

Touka and the others rested in the forest near the border of Fire and Wave country. However, unlike the others, Touka could not sleep well in that night. She fretted about entering the village, feeling guilty for the sin she had committed against Konoha. She decided to walk a bit to relax. She didn't notice that Tsunade had been watching her since they left Wave. When she saw Touka slip out, she followed.

After walked a bit, Touka found herself on the top of a large cliff. She could see Konoha from there. Her eyes saddened again when she saw Konoha.

'_Am I worthy enough to enter Konoha? I'm Kyuubi, who nearly destroyed Konoha and took many Konoha shinobi's lives 13 years ago. If they know who I am, they will kick me outl. Otou-sama. Okaa-sama, Shinigami-sama… what should I do?'_ Touka thought, lowering her head, tears spilling from her eyes.

"You worry too much, Touka-chan," said Tsunade behind her. Touka had a lot of on her mind that night, so she had not been able to sense that Tsunade had followed her.

"Obaa-sama…" said Touka, rubbing her tears away.

"You don't have to worry about that. You are not Kyuubi anymore, and it had been 13 years since that war. I think the villagers don't remember about Kyuubi anymore. Moreover, you just 8 years old, so no one will recognize you as Kyuubi," said Tsunade, petting Touka's back to comfort the girl.

"Thank you, Obaa-sama…" mumbled Touka, before she fell asleep on Tsunade's lap.

"Geez, she really made me worry too much," grumbled Jiraiya, he came out from the shadows.

"Shhh… she just fell asleep. We have to bring her back to our tent, or she will catch a cold," chided Tsunade. Jiraiya carried Touka on his back with Tsunade following him back to their tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Morning, At the Gates of Konoha**

Touka and the others arrived at Konoha's entrance gate. There was a big wall with a very big gate which had Konoha's symbol carved onto it. They found a post near the gate which was guarded by two male chuunin.

"Excuse me," said one of the chuunin. "I will need to check your identifications, as well as your reason for entering Konohagakure, Village hidden in the leaves."

"I don't need an identification to enter Konoha" grumbled Jiraiya, a tic pulsing on his forehead.

"Sorry, sir, but…" protested the chuunin, before his companion interrupted.

"He is Jiraiya-sama, the author of the perfect literature of Icha-Icha Paradise!" cried the other chuunin. Touka, Tsunade and Shizune face-faulted.

"I'm your fan, Jiraiya-sama. Please autograph this book for me," gushed the chuunin, holding out the latest edition of Icha Icha.

'_Pervert chuunins'_ thought the females in unison.

"Ooo, I'm very grateful to have a fan like you," sighed Jiraiya happily as he signed the book for the chuunin.

"Umm, Jiraiya-sama, sorry for my rudeness just now. Please sign my book too," added the other chuunin. Jiraiya smiled and he signed the other book.

'_Totally pervert chuunins'_ thought the females in unison again.

"So can I enter the village now?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hai!" replied the chuunin, opening the gate.

At first, Touka was afraid to enter Konoha, but Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at her encouragingly, waiting for her to gather enough courage to enter. Touka found that Konoha was a very beautiful village which all of the villagers lived peacefully. She finally understood why her father could sacrifice himself to protect the village. Turning her head, she caught sight of a towering monument with four faces carved into it.

"How do you feel, coming back to out home village, Tsunade-hime?" asked Jiraiya.

"It has been a while since my last time in Konoha, there has been a lot of changes. Ah, Touka-chan, that is the fourth's face," said Tsunade, pointing to the youngest-looking face on the moument.

"Otou-sama…" murmured Touka when she saw his face. She had never seen her father's face until now. They walked into the village.

"We should meet the Sandaime Hokage first," said Jiraiya, guiding them through the streets.

They finally arrived at a red building in the village with the leaf insignia carved into the top of the entrance, like at the gate. They entered the building and were greeted by a woman with dark brown hair and red marks on her cheeks.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, long time no see," greeted the woman.

"It has been a while, Rin. Can we see the Hokage?" asked Jiraiya.

"Of course you can. He is in his office right now, doing his usual work. If I may ask, who are the others?" asked Rin when she noticed Touka and Shizune.

"Ah, this is Shizune, my apprentice," introduced Tsunade as she pointed to Shizune.

"And this is Touka, the adopted granddaughter of Jiraiya and myself," continued Tsunade.

"Nice to meet you" smiled Rin. Shizune smiled back while Touka just bowed. Rin guided them to a door and knocked.

"Enter," replied the Sandaime Hokage from inside the office.

"Excuse me, Sandaime-sama. You have guests," announced Rin as she opened the door. The group of four saw an old man sitting at a desk, dwarfed by the piles of paperwork he was doing.

"Ah, Rin, Thank you, you may go back to your desk. Jiraiya, Tsunade, long time no see. I glad you came to visit me like this," greeted the Sandaime. The aged man left his desk and hugged Tsunade and Jiraiya like a father who had just met his long-lost son and daughter.

"Me, too, sensei," replied Jiraiya with a wide smile.

"And who are these young ladies?" enquired the Sandaime.

"This is Shizune, my apprentice, and the little one is our adopted granddaughter, Touka" replied Tsunade.

"Nice to meet you, ladies," greeted the Sandaime while Shizune and Touka bowed to him. All of them heard someone knocked the door again.

"Yes?" asked the Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama, you have a meeting with the Jounin in the meeting room," called Rin from outside the office.

"Thank you, Rin. I will be there in five minutes," replied the Sandaime.

"Well, I want both of you come with me in that meeting. I want to hear your opinion about our new genin. As for the two young ladies, could you wait in my office while I borrow Jiraiya and Tsunade?" asked the Sandaime.

"I don't mind, Sandaime-sama," replied Shizune while Touka just nodded her head.

"We won't be long there" said Tsunade as she petted Touka's head. The Sandaime left his office, followed by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the Meeting Room**

All Jounin, including Kakashi were at the meeting. They discussed their Genin teams when the Sandaime, Jiraiya, and Tsunade entered the room. All the Jounin bowed to the Hokage.

"Looks like all the Jounin already here. Let's begin the meeting," said the Sandaime sitting at his meeting desk. Jiraiya and Tsunade stood behind him.

"As you know, Konoha will hold the chuunin exam next week. I want to know which genin teams who will participate in this chuunin exam. The Jounin sensei responsible for the respective team will nominate their Genin team for this exam," said the Sandaime. Some Jounin stepped forward and began to give their report.

"Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten, the genins who under my fire of the youth. I, Maito Gai, nominate them to participate in this chuunin exam," reported Gai as he gave a nice-guy pose to the old Hokage.

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji, the genins who under my wing. I, Sarutobi Asuma, as their Jounin instructor, nominate them to participate in this chuunin exam," said Asuma.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. The genins who under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai. I nominate them to participate in this chuunin exam," added Kurenai.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Morino Idate who in my genin team. I, as their instructor, nominate them to participate in this chuunin exam," stated Kakashi.

'_So, you nominated them, Kakashi…'_ thought Jiraiya.

"Ok, those teams will enter the chuunin exam next week. Rin, please gave them the certificate," said the Sandaime.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," replied Rin as she gave all of them the exam certificates. All of the Jounin placed their report on the Sandaime's desk and left the office.

"Excuse me, sensei. I want my apprentice to participate this exam as well. I have a reason to make her participate," said Jiraiya suddenly.

"Do you mean Shizune?" asked the Sandaime.

"No, no, she is Tsunade's apprentice. I mean the little one, Touka," replied Jiraiya.

"Are you sure, Jiraiya? She is too young," protested the Sandaime.

"I know that, sensei, but we need her to investigate the chuunin exam," said Jiraiya, trying to placate the Hokage.

"Explain," commanded the Sandaime.

"Hai, sensei. Like I said, my spy network found that something will happen at this chuunin exam. We have to investigate that. As such, Touka will be a spy for us to investigate the exam, so we can prepare for the worst," said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, I want you to tell me about her," insisted the Sandaime.

"Her name is Mizunaru Touka, 8 years old. She is the current heir of the Mizunaru clan, a mysterious clan who disappeared 1000 years ago. I met her in Nami and I saw that she had potential to be a Kunoichi, so I asked her to become my apprentice. Unfortunately, she was wounded in the Nami incident, so I brought her to Tsunade. After she recovered, we adopted her as our granddaughter," explained Jiraiya.

"Has she been trained as a ninja?"asked the Sandaime.

"Not really, sensei. Her speciality is kenjutsu, because her clan was a samurai clan. Tsunade and I have trained her in ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuuinjutsu and med-jutsu, but she still has to train a bit more. For know, she only know five or six ninjutsu, basic fuuinjutsu and med-jutsu. Her weakness is genjutsu. I think 1 week will is enough to train her because she is special," said Jiraiya

"What do you mean?"asked the Sandaime, curiosity piqued.

"Like Jiraiya said, she has a great potential with her. She can perform and memorize any jutsu flawlessly after having seen it once. When I taught her med-jutsu, she picked it up in a manner of weeks. Moreover, she knows the secret of Kage Bunshin. I think 1 week is more than enough to make her at least a jounin level kunoichi, so she won't have any problem in the exam," interrupted Tsunade.

"Hmm, I see. I will think about it, but before that, I want to see her current abilities as a kunoichi first. Rin, please call Touka and Shizune in," said the Sandaime.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," replied Rin. She immediately left the room. Not long after, she came back with Touka and Shizune.

"Touka-chan, Jiraiya wants you to enter the chuunin exam, but I want to see your current skill level first. Rin, please tell Hawk, Bear and Cat to meet me at training ground 1" said the Sandaime. Touka nodded, and all of them teleported to the aforementioned training ground via shunshin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At Training Ground 1**

They appeared at training ground 1 in a puff of smoke. Not long after they arrived, the Sandaime's private ANBU, Hawk, Bear and Cat, appeared in a whirl of leaves and gave a bow to the Sandaime.

"Okay, we will begin the spar. The rule is simple, you both will freely use all that you know, as long as it is not fata;," said the Sandaime. "Cat, I want you to be her sparring partner."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," replied Cat.

"Touka-chan, give your best!" cheered Shizune.

Cat and Touka walked to the center of the raining ground. Both slid smoothly into their fighting stances. Cat threw some kunai at Touka, who drew both ninjato and parried them. Cat then began to attack Touka using taijutsu. Touka sheathed her ninjato and took slid into a taijutsu stance reminiscent of the Jyuuken style of the Hyuuga Clan. She dodged Cat's attack and gave her several palm thrusts, which hit the ANBU's left leg and disturbed her left leg chakra system. Cat was forced to jump back and she immediately made several hand seals.

"Here I come. **Katon, Karyuu Endan (Fire Release, Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**!" shouted Cat as she shot a large dragon of fire at Touka.

"Cat, you are too much!" shouted Bear.

"Bear, please do not underestimate my granddaughter," said Tsunade, annoyed.

"… **Fuuton, Rasengan (Wind Release, Spiraling Sphere)**!" cried Touka as she made a spiraling Rasengan in her right hand, a ring of wind chakra circling it.

"**Suiton, Hahonryuu (Water Release, Crashing Rapids)**!" continued Touka, creating a spiral of water in her left hand.

"**Gufuu Suika no Jutsu (Water Typhoon Vortex Technique)**!" finished Touka as she combined both spheres and made a large water tornado that canceled out Cat's attack.

"Not only can she manipulate chakra so skillfully for one of her age, she also has two chakra affinities?" gasped the ANBU Captain, Hawk, in shock.

"Just as expected from my granddaughter," smiled Tsunade proudly.

"Did I hear Fuuton, Rasengan? Last time I heard, Rasengan was a non-elemental technique," mused the Hokage, confused.

"Yes, I taught the Rasengan to her, but she can manipulate chakra with it. I think she has created a few variations of Rasengan," replied Jiraiya. Truth be told, he had lied about teaching Touka the rasengan, because she could do it before she met Jiraiya (**AN:** in Chapter 2). Sandaime and Hawk were shocked that the little girl could manipulate chakra with the Rasengan, as the Yondaime Hokage, who had created that jutsu, could not use chakra manipulation with it because it would become very unstable.

"Hmm... interesting… Touka-chan I heard from Jiraiya that you could use some variations of Rasengan. Would you show it to us?" asked the Sandaime as he stopped the spar. Touka nodded. She created a Rasengan in her right hand and held her hand up. Her nine tails tattoo shined brightly behind her headband, as she poured more chakra into her Rasengan. The wind blade appeared around her Rasengan, making it look like a fuuma shuriken.

"… **Fuuton, Rasen-Shuriken (Wind Release, Spiraling Shuriken)**!" cried Touka as she threw the orb at a tree near her. The Rasen-Shuriken exploded as it hit the tree and shattered the tree into little pieces. Both of the ANBU's eyes widened when they saw the power of the variation of the Rasengan, the Yondaime Hokage's technique.

"What a powerful wide ranged jutsu…" murmured all the ANBU, shocked.

"She still can do one more variation. Touka-chan, show them the other one, but don't let it burn your hand," said Tsunade. Touka nodded and she made another Rasengan, but this time she placed her hand in front of her like she was aiming at something. Touka poured more chakra to her palm and the Rasengan suddenly changed its shape into a fireball with a blaze of fire circling it.

"… **Katon, Rasen-Kaendan (Fire Release, Spiraling Flame Bullet)**!" She shot the fireball at a line of trees at an incredible speed. It penetrated the trees and left a big hole in those trees. The trees burned into ashes not long after the fireball penetrated them.

'_Incredible, she is only 8 years old and yet has enough chakra to make such a powerful jutsu'_ thought the Sandaime, while Touka took a deep breath, looking a bit tired.

"Now a powerful long range jutsu… hmm, she is truly a genius. I can let her enter the exam as our spy to tell us the situation in the exam. Are you in agreement with me?" asked the Sandaime and all of the ANBU nodded.

"Touka-chan, I knew that it too early for this, but I want you to enter the chuunin exam as a genin and report to us anything strange in that exam. You can consider this as a mission. Here you can use this head protector," said the Sandaime, giving Touka a Konoha hitai-ate with a red fabric attached to the metal plate, like her headband.

"… I accepted this as a mission, Hokage-sama," replied Touka as she kneeled to the Sandaime while receiving her hitai-ate.

"All of you are dismissed now," said the Sandaime and the ANBU shunshined away.

"Sensei, we want to tell you something privately," said Tsunade.

"Okay, let's back to my office," replied the Sandaime. They then teleported back to the Hokage's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back in the Hokage's Office**

When they arrived at the office, Jiraiya placed some seals around the room, so that no one could hear them from the outside. He also placed some locking seals on the door.

"What do you want talk to me about? Looks like it is very important since you have to seal my room like this," said the Sandaime, curious.

"Hai, sensei. It is very private. Touka-chan, you can take off your hitai-ate," said Tsunade. Touka took off her headband and her nine tails tattoo was seen on her forehead.

"What is that?" asked the Sandaime.

"This is a seal that my father and Shinigami-sama placed on me. It is a chakra storage seal and a proof that… I am Kyuubi…" said Touka as she lowered her head. Sandaime jumped from his desk and took a fighting stance, eyes wide with horror.

"Touka, you used a wrong word. Sensei, please calm down, she is not Kyuubi anymore" said Jiraiya. The Hokage sighed, and relaxed his stance, albeit reluctantly, though his eyes remained wary.

"You said your father and Shinigami-sama placed that seal on you. Does that mean…."

"You are right, sensei. Her full name is Namikaze Mizunaru Touka. She is Minato and Kushina's son who merged with the Kyuubi when Shinigami powered-up the seal that Minato created to seal the Kyuubi. When the sealing ritual was finished, she was taken by Shinigami-sama to his realm to grow up and train," explained Tsunade.

"I finally meet you. I have been searching for you. I promised to your father to protect you after he finished sealed the Kyuubi, but you disappeared after the sealing. But why do you look like an eight year old girl?" asked the Sandaime, hugging Touka, who was shocked by the sudden embrace.

"This is the price of training in Shinigami-sama's realm… I aged more slowly than others, Hokage-sama," replied Touka.

"Don't call me with formal way like that. You can call me Jii-san or Ojii-san like your father, he was like a son to me," said the old Hokage with a gentle smile.

"… Sandaime Jii-sama…" tried Touka.

"That still too formal, but it better than before, Touka-chan" smiled the Sandaime again as he petted Touka's hair.

'_I never saw him like this after Minato died. You gave his smile back, Touka-chan'_ thought Jiraiya.

"Oh, I forgot. Minato gave this box to me one day before the attack; he said I should give this to you after you become a genin. Here, you can open this by smearing your blood onto that blood seal," said the Sandaime.

Touka did as the Sandaime said. She bit her finger and smeared her blood onto the seal. The box opened; there were two scrolls and a letter inside the box, one of the scrolls was yellow, and the other one was blue. The yellow one read 'Namikaze', the blue one 'Uzumaki'. Touka opened the letter first. It read:

_[9 October]_

_[Congratulations for becoming a genin, my son. I knew you could do this, you must be a genius like me. I just want you to know that you are the son of Yondaime Hokage, and your mother is the most beautiful woman in whole elemental continent, Namikaze Kushina. Well, if you are reading this letter, then maybe we are no longer in this world. I know that sealing the Kyuubi inside you may take my life as well, and Kushina had some problems with her pregnancy, so she may not survive after giving birth. We hoped we could see you grow up and teach you all of our skill, but it is now impossible, so Kushina and I have left this scroll for you. The yellow one is my scroll. It contains all of my knowledge and the secret of Hiraishin no Jutsu. The blue one is Kushina's family scroll and it contains all of her family's secret skill and knowledge. We hope that you will surpass us and become the greatest shinobi in Konoha. If you had a problem, just ask the Sandaime Hokage, I am sure he will help you. I also made sure that my sensei, Jiraiya, will train you after you are old enough, but be careful to not let him corrupt you with his perverted book. This is the most we can do for you. We are so sorry to let you live alone like this. Maybe we are not good parents for you, but we want you know that we will always love you.]_

_[Love you always]_

_[Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and your lovely mother, Namikaze Kushina]_

"…Otou-sama…. Okaa-sama…" murmured Touka, her tears falling from her eyes while she hugged both of the scrolls tightly to her chest. Tsunade embraced her and Touka silently cried into her bosom while Jiraiya petted Touka's back to comfort her. After several minutes, Touka fell asleep in Tsunade's warm embrace.

"She must be tired," said Shizune softly.

"Yes… after all she is still only an 8 year old girl. Moreover, looks like the variations of Rasengan are still too much for her body to handle. Oh yeah, sensei, I just want to know, you have read the Kakashi's report about mission in Nami, right?" queried Jiraiya.

"Yes, I have. Why?" asked the Sandaime.

"You must be known that the Uchiha, consumed by his anger, stabbed Touka on that bridge and nearly pierced her heart, but why didn't you give him a punishment?" said Jiraiya seriously.

"WHAT? So it was he who cause her wound to worsen. I will make him sorry for stabbing my lovely granddaughter!" hissed Tsunade while she clenched her fists.

"I think you cannot do that, Tsunade. The council gives him special treatment, because he is the last loyal Uchiha. I cannot do anything else," replied the Sandaime.

"So that make sense… we cannot let the council known the truth about Touka, if they know the truth they will make her like a caged bird," said Jiraiya. Tsunade and Shizune nodded their heads.

"Don't worry about that, if I register her as you and Tsunade's apprentice, the council cannot do anything, because both of you are free from Konoha's law. Beside, no one else knows about her, except the ANBU and they are the most trustworthy ANBU that I have. I have instructed them to help Touka to hide her true identity. So, where you will stay? If you want, you all can stay in my mansion," offered the Sandaime.

"Thank you very much, sensei. However, I think we will stay at the forest on the top of the Hokage Monument until the chuunin exam. She might be feeling uneasy if she has to stay in the village. You knew that she has a little problem with her self-confidence, she always blamed herself about Kyuubi accident 13 years ago," said Tsunade.

"Ah, at your old hiding spot… I see, just let me know what you need, so I can prepare it at once," said the Sandaime.

"Thank you, sensei," said Jiraiya as he gave the old Hokage a box. The Sandaime just giggled when he received that box.

"What was in that box?" asked Tsunade when they were on their way to the forest on the top of Hokage Monument.

"Just a little gift that I promised to Sensei the last time I was here," replied Jiraiya.

'_Don't tell me he has corrupted that old Hokage with his pervert book'_ thought Tsunade and Shizune in unison. They finally arrived at a wooden house deep within the forest. There was a beautiful waterfall behind the wooden house.

"It had been 15 years since I left this house," said Tsunade.

"Yeah, let us rest for today; we will need all out energy tomorrow for her training. I will place some seals around this place so no one can find this house," said Jiraiya.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: How about this story? It much easier to read, isn't it? However, I hope you still give your review for the future of this story. So, please give me your review.^^**


	6. Chapter 5: Chuunin Exam Part1

**AN: Next chapter ^^ enjoy!**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

"…" **(Demon, Summon speaking, and Jutsu) **

'…' _**(Demon or Summon thought) **_

**DISCLAIMER:**

****

**Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)**

****

**CHAPTER 5**

****

**Time Skip, I Week later**

**At The Top of Hokage Mountain**

Touka stood on the top of the Yondaime's head. The wind blew her long crimson hair, making it wave gracefully. She wore her usual navy blue ANBU-like combat outfit, her hair tied in a high ponytail. She gazed at the village with a sad face.

"You blame yourself again, huh?" asked Jiraiya, who was standing behind her.

"…Ojii-sama…" mumbled Touka.

"That isn't good for your health, Touka-chan," complained Shizune, appearing behind Jiraoya with Tsunade.

Touka did not reply.

"Touka-chan, I bet Kushina and Minato will sad if they see you like this. You have to forgive yourself. I think Kushina and Minato will agree with me," said Tsunade, trying to comfort the despondent girl.

"… But, is it okay if a monster like me stays in Konoha? If the villagers know who I am…" Touka trailed off, lowering her head.

"Shhhh… I will say it once again, you are not a monster. You can just protect this village like your parents. You don't have to reveal yourself if you don't want to let them know. That is better, isn't it?" suggested Tsunade, poking Touka's forehead playfully.

"Touka, it's already time. Are you ready?" interrupted Jiraiya.

"Hai, Ojii-sama," replied Touka, putting on her Konoha forehead protector to cover her nine tails tattoo. Touka and Jiraiya then shunshined to the ninja academy.

'_Good luck, my beloved granddaughter,'_ thought Tsunade as the two disappeared from the Hokage Monument.

****

**At The Academy**

Touka and Jiraiya appeared at the academy's entrance. They saw many genin chatting in front of the academy.

"Touka-chan, remember to never underestimate your opponent and don't trust anyone in the exam, except Kakashi's and Kurenai team, because they may backstab you. Oh, and I think you should hide your katana and ninjato, as you don't want to reveal yourself, right?" said Jiraiya.

"Hai, Ojii-sama," replied Touka, proceeding to seal her weapons inside a scroll. She also lifted her hood to hide her face before entering the academy. When she entered the academy gate, one of the Sandaime's ANBU, Cat, appeared beside her.

"Touka-san, I have a scroll from Sandaime-sama. He wishes you a good luck for your mission," said Cat.

"… Thank you," replied Touka taking the scroll from Cat, who then shunshined away. She searched for a quiet place and opened the scroll.

_[Touka-chan, I bet Jiraiya forgot to told you about the exam place. The exam is in room 301, on the third floor of the academy. There are many genin from other country who are participating this year and we still don't know which country is plotting the invasion of Konoha. You should be careful and quickly inform me or the proctors if you find something wrong in the exam. In addition, please don't act by yourself, I don't want to put you in any dangerous conditions. Good luck, Touka-chan, and may the will of fire always guide your path.]_

_[Sandaime Hokage]_

'_Arigatou…Sandaime-jiisama,'_ thought Touka pocketing the scroll and entering the academy lobby.

When she entered the lobby, she saw that Sasuke and a boy with bowl-cut hair and a green spandex suit were fighting in the middle of the lobby. She also saw that Sakura was shouting to cheer Sasuke on with a hearts in her eyes. Touka ignored them. She left the lobby and headed to the second floor. On the second floor, she saw that many genin were gathered and shouting in front of a classroom, which was guarded by two chuunin disguised as genin using a simple genjutsu.

"Why can't we enter the classroom??" shouted one of the genin.

"Sorry, brat, but the exam only for the strongest team. You're all weak. If you want to enter you have to pass me," said one of the chuunin releasing some killing intent and scaring some of the genin. Touka noticed that she was still on the second floor and the exam was on the third floor. She saw that a chuunin with a scar in his face was observing the genin from a classroom near them.

"… Excuse me… Where is the stair to the next floor?" Touka asked the chuunin.

"Huh? It is in the end of this corridor. Are you lost?" replied the chuunin.

"No, I need to go to room 301," answered Touka.

"Oh, the chuunin exam location… wait! You are already a genin? But I have never seen you in this academy," said the chuunin confusedly, after noticing Touka's headband and her age.

"Yes, I am from the village near Konoha and I just joined Konoha last week. Thank you for your assistance," explained Touka. She bowed to the chuunin and left.

"Who is she, Iruka-sensei?" asked an 8-year-old boy with a long scarf around his neck and a pair of goggles on his head. He appeared from the class behind the chuunin, Iruka, with his friends, Moegi and Udon.

"Oh, Konohamaru. She is one of genin who participate the chuunin exam," replied Iruka.

"Heee, she is at same age as me and a cute one too, but she is already taking a chuunin exam. She must be strong, I must tell Idate-oyabun about her," said Konohamaru, amazed. He began to walk out of class.

"No, you have a class until noon!" yelled Iruka, grabbing Konohamaru's scarf and dragging him back into the classroom.

****

**In Room 301**

Touka arrived at the classroom and she saw all of the genin stared at her when she entered the classroom. Touka ignored them and sat at the empty desk near window. A grey haired boy with glasses noticed her and greeted her.

"Excuse me, my name is Yakushi Kabuto. This class is only for genin who participate the chuunin exam. Are you lost?" asked Kabuto.

'… _He isn't an ordinary genin and he smells like snake…'_ thought Touka.

"… No," replied Touka.

"Can I ask your name?" asked Kabuto again. However, this time Touka completely ignored him. There was a genin team from Suna. One of them looked uneasy when he saw Touka.

"What wrong, Gaara?" asked the female one with a big fan in her back.

"Temari, that girl is dangerous, Mother got scared when she saw her," replied Gaara.

"Eh? You are scared of a little girl, Gaara," teased the other one with a painting in his face.

"Shut up, Kankuro! Gaara has never been like this before. That girl may be strong like Gaara said," scolded Temari. Not long after that, the Konoha genin entered the room.

"Woah, this is really a chuunin exam! All of you must prepare for encounter the strongest genin in Konoha!" shouted Kiba and Idate in unison. Sakura punched both of them, causing them to fly into the wall.

"S—Sakura-san, y—you are too much…" stuttered Hinata who entered the classroom after Sakura.

"Hinata, you are too soft! They are too loud! Or you want to be like them?" shouted Sakura with an annoyed face.

"G—Gomennasai… Gomennasai… Gomennasai…" mumbled Hinata while she bowed to Sakura continuously.

"Geezzz, You're still as loud as the last time we met, big forehead. It can't be helped, but I will beat you and take Sasuke-kun with me," said a girl with her pale blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. Behind her were a lazy looking boy and a fa… sorry… big boned boy who ate a big bag of potato chips.

"Ohh, you are here too, but the one who will win this time is me. Remember that, Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura. They both began to fight.

"Troublesome fangirl…" muttered the lazy boy.

"You are right, Shikamaru. They are always like this when they meet. Ah Chouji, I have a spare lunch, do you want some?" said Idate. He gave a box of bento to the big boned boy.

"Idate, you are really my man!" cried Chouji. He quickly opened the bento and ate it.

"Idate, why you always give him a bento?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, I made a lot today, so I have more than enough for myself and my team. Moreover, Chouji likes my cooking and has a bottomless stomach. It makes me happy to know that someone likes my cooking," smiled Idate.

"Thank you for the meal, Idate!" said Chouji suddenly while he return the empty bento box to Idate.

'_Fast!!!'_ thought Idate and Kiba at same time.

"If I may say, this is an exam, not a picnic. You have to be more serious in this exam," interrupted Kabuto.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke coldly.

"My rudeness, Uchiha-san. I am Yakushi Kabuto. I also am participating in this exam. There are many strong genin who are participating in this exam, especially from Suna and the new hidden village, Oto. Well, this is my seventh time I take the exam, so I have information on many genin. Would you like to know of any?" asked Kabuto.

"I want to know about Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee," said Sasuke.

"Oh, you already know their name. Okay. First, Sabaku no Gaara" Kabuto took a blank card and poured his chakra into the card. After he poured his chakra, some information appeared on the card.

"Here's what I have. He is son of the Kazekage. His teammates are his brother and sister, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. He is a ninjutsu specialist. Let's see his mission history, 1 C-ranks, 10 B-ranks, and check this out 2 A-ranks, and he's never had a single injury. You all better be careful with this one," said Kabuto.

"The next one," said Sasuke.

"Okay, Rock Lee…" said Kabuto while he took another card.

"Here, Rock Lee. His jounin instructor is Maito Gai, or the green beast of Konoha. His teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. He is 1 year older than you are. He is a taijutsu specialist, but he had a messed chakra system so he could not use any ninjutsu or genjutsu. His record are 25 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 10 B-rank and 3 A-rank," said Kabuto.

"Is there anyone who strong in this exam?" asked Sakura.

"I can say that all of them are a strong genin, but there is one mysterious genin who participate this exam," said Kabuto while he pointed to Touka.

'_Looks like I have met that genin before, but where…_' wondered Idate.

"Can you look for her information?" asked Sakura.

"I will try," replied Kabuto and he searched Touka's information in his card deck.

"Ah, I found the data of a new genin from Konoha," said Kabuto. When he poured his chakra in that card, crimson flame suddenly burned the card into ash.

"What the…" said Kabuto. When he said that, he felt someone look at him and release a huge amount killing intent that made his body numb. He had never felt a huge killing intent like that, even from Orochimaru.

"What's wrong?" asked Ino with a worried tone when she saw Kabuto's face became pale for a moment.

"Oh... Ah... I'm fine. Looks like someone was glaring at me" replied Kabuto.

'_Crimson flame… crimson… Don't tell me...'_ thought Idate after he saw that flame.

"OKAY, BRATS! WE WILL BEGIN THE EXAM, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND SIT DOWN NOW!" shouted a big man who suddenly entered the room with a large number of chuunin trailing behind him.

"Since I am here, I make the rules here. For the next 60 minutes, all of you will under my rule and you must obey me. My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am the proctor for the first exam. The rule is simple: you just have to answer the questions in this paper test, there are nine questions in this paper and I will give the tenth question in the last five minutes. The chuunin here will hand out the paper test and anyone who caught cheating must leave this classroom along with his or her teammates," explained Ibiki.

'_Nii-san… You're really scary,'_ thought Idate.

About 55 minutes after the exam started, a few teams kicked out by the chuunin. Ibiki examined the class and stood up.

"Alright, it's time for the tenth question. However, before I give you the question, I have an offer for you all. You can choose to not take the tenth question," announced Ibiki.

"If you don't take the tenth question then you and your team fail this exam, and you can take it again next year. But, if you choose to take the question, and give a wrong answer, then you AND your team will never be allowed to take the chuunin exam ever again!" continued Ibiki.

"What the hell!? There are plenty of genins here who have taken the exam before!" complained some genin. Some team began complaining and made the class into an uproar. Ibiki slammed his hand onto his desk and shocked all of the genin.

"SHUT UP! They were just lucky because they did not have me as their proctor before. Now, I am the proctor and I MAKE THE RULES!" shouted Ibiki and the class became silent. There were few genin teams who left the class, and only 20 teams remained.

"Okay, for you those remain in the class. You all pass the first exam," said Ibiki suddenly. All of the genin were shocked when they heard Ibiki.

"Eh? What about the tenth question?" asked Sakura and Ino in unison.

"The tenth question is to test your will to continue the exam despite the risk. Chuunin must have an ability to decide whether to take risks on their missions, including a risk for his or her teammate and for who cannot take a decision to complete the mission are not qualified for Chuunin rank. You all here are truly suited to become a chuunin" explained Ibiki.

'_Nii-san… you are the best'_ thought Idate with sparkling eyes.

"Why does he look like that?" whispered Ino to Shikamaru when she noticed Idate's face.

"Troublesome… he is in brother complex mode again," replied Shikamaru while he placed his hand in his face when he saw Idate. Suddenly some kunai shot from outside trough the window and hit the ceiling and floor, and revealed a big banner with some kanji on it. A strange woman with a purple hair also appeared from behind the banner.

"I am the second proctor of this chunnin exam! The most beautiful, sexy, and dangerous Jounin from Konoha, Mitarashi Anko!" proclaimed the woman with a sexy pose. All of them just sweat dropped when they saw Anko's action.

"Oi, Ibiki, you passed 20 teams. Are you getting too old and lose your skill?" smirked Anko as she examined the class.

"No, just there are a lot of good genin this year," replied Ibiki calmly.

"Whatever… I will cut half of them in the next exam. All of you, brat! Follow me to your next test!" shouted Anko as she walked out and followed by all of the genin. After all of the genin left the room, Touka stood from her desk and walked out followed the other genin.

"Give this to Hokage-sama…" said Touka to Ibiki while she gave Ibiki a scroll before she left the classroom.

"So you are the one who Hokage-sama talked about before," said Ibiki. Touka just gave a nod and she left the classroom.

'_The chuunin exam this year really interesting… a young girl like that had received a mission from Hokage himself' _thought Ibiki while he saw Touka left the classroom.

****

**After Several Minutes, At The Forest of Death Entrance**

All of the genin arrived at a big forest entrance with a strong wire fence around it and a big sign with a word 'Keep Out'. It looked like an isolated forest with a very dangerous monster that lived within.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death, this is your next exam place. For the next 5 days, this is your new home," declared Anko.

"What do you mean?" interrupted Sakura in 'always want to know' mode.

"Let me finish, little runt! I will give half of genin teams this 'Heaven' scroll and the other half this 'Earth' scroll," said Anko while she took two scrolls from her pocket. One had the kanji for 'Heaven' while the other had the kanji for 'Earth'.

"Your mission is to reach the tower in the middle of the forest with both of the scrolls in 5 days, so you have to take the other scroll from another team. I want all of you sign this paper before you take your scroll," continued Anko, taking out a piece of paper.

"What is this paper for?" interupted Sakura again.

"You ask too much, pinky. I'll kill you if you ask another question. However, since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you. This paper is proof that Konoha will not responsible if you get killed in this exam, because in this exam, you are allowed to kill the other team or use any way to get the other scroll," replied Anko with a sadistic grin in her face. All of the genin signed the paper and Anko gave them a scroll and a number when they gave the paper to her.

"The teams who have taken their scroll and the number can prepare in the front of forest gate just like the number that you have!" shouted one of the chuunin. Some genin teams who had taken the scroll headed to their gate. Touka sensed something wrong with a sound genin team; she noticed that one of them had a strong scent of snake while she gave her paper to Anko.

"Are you really a genin?" asked Anko when she received Touka's paper.

"…" Touka stayed silent and just gave her a nod.

"A quiet one, huh? Well, it better than always asking like the pinky, I like you. Here, head to your gate now" said Anko while she gave Touka a 'heaven' scroll and a paper with number 8. Touka headed to the gate number 8. She took a scroll from her pocket and unsealed her long katana and her twin ninjato.

"All genins! THE SECOND EXAM, BEGIN!" shouted Anko loudly. All of the genins entered the forest at same time and disappeared into the shadows. After saw the entire genins entered the forest, Anko looked troubled.

"Anko-sama, what's wrong?" asked one of the chuunin who noticed Anko's expression.

"Hmm… Looks like I forgot something…" murmured Anko, she tried to remember hardly, but she could not remember.

"GAAAAHHH!!! W---WHAT IS THIS!??? A genin voice echoed from inside the forest. After that voice, the entire chuunin could hear many genins screamed. Anko seem noticed what she forgot.

"Ah, I remember now! I forgot to tell them about the monsters and wild beast!!" shouted Anko. All of the chuunin felt with an anime style fall.

****

**Deep inside the Forest**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Idate jumped from the branch to branch while they searched for the other genin teams.

"That sadistic Jounin didn't tell us about the monsters!" complained Sakura.

"Yeah, but we have to concentrate on the exam now, right?" said Idate, receiving a punch to the face courtesy of Sakura.

"Don't teach me, Idate no baka!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura! Thanks to you, the other genin had noticed and followed us," grumbled Sasuke, annoyed. He and Idate pulled out their kunai.

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun" replied Sakura with hearts in her eyes. Idate just sweat dropped when he saw Sakura's reaction.

"Kukuku, I found you, Sasuke-kun" said a paled skin kunoichi from Oto who appeared behind team 7 along with her teammates. Team 7 jumped back and took a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" shouted Idate.

"Ah, you are Ibiki's younger brother. I don't have business with you," said the Oto kunoichi. She commanded one of her teammates to attack Idate and the other one attacked Sakura. Both of the Oto nin got Idate and Sakura separated from Sasuke.

"Idate, do something! We have to help Sasuke-kun at once!" shouted Sakura.

"I know! But, can you just shut up, I cannot concentrate!" Idate shouted back, pissed because of Sakura's behavior. One of the Oto nin charged at Idate with a barrage of shuriken. Idate grabbed Sakura's arm and jumped back to dodge the attack.

'_Che, I have to end this fast'_ thought Idate. He threw a barrage of kunai at the Oto nin. While they were distracted, he hid in the ground.

"**Doton, Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release, Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)"** shouted Idate, grabbing both of the Oto nins' legs and pulling down them into the ground. When Sakura saw Idate successfully immobilize the Oto nins, she quickly charged and made the Oto nin fall unconscious with her punch.

"Quick, we have to help Sasuke-kun," said Sakura; she quickly jumped towards Sasuke's direction.

'_Oi… oi… Don't command me like that, besides can you just forget your Sasuke-kun for awhile'_ thought Idate while he followed Sakura from behind. Not long after that, they found Sasuke still fighting the female kunoichi, he looked had a hard time with the kunoichi.

"Idate, help Sasuke-kun now!!" commanded Sakura.

"What?? Why me?" complained Idate.

"My… My… looks like I underestimated them. Sasuke-kun, your friend just came back," said the female kunoichi when she noticed Idate and Sakura while she made several hand seal.

"**Ninpou, Kanashibari no Jutsu (Ninja Technique, Temporary Paralysis Technique)"** said the female kunoichi. She released a huge killing intent and made team 7 numb. On the other side of the forest, Touka felt that killing intent and she quickly dashed to team 7's location.

'_She is too strong, I am not strong enough. I need more power'_ thought Sasuke while his body shook in fear.

'_What is this? Damn, I cannot move my body…'_ thought Idate while he tried to make his body move

"I will give you a gift, Sasuke-kun," said the kunoichi, her neck became longer and bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke screamed in agony and felt unconscious after he received the bite.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" shouted Sakura with teary eyes and she also felt unconscious.

"Kukuku… Now Sasuke-kun will search for me for power," said the kunoichi. Idate barely could move his hand; he took a kunai from his kunai pouch and stabbed his own leg to release the paralysis. After that, he began to make hand seals.

"**Suiton, Teppodama (Water Release, Gunshot)"** shouted Idate while he shot a water bullet from his mouth and hit the kunoichi's face directly. The kunoichi scowled, pissed.

"You… You are become annoying, brat. **Kusanagi no Tsurugi.** **Ku no Tachi (Sword of Kusanagi, Long Sword of Heaven)**" said the kunoichi. She opened her mouth and a snake came out from her mouth and charged at Idate. When the snake got near Idate, a sword came out from the snake's mouth and was poised to stab him. Idate tried to evade the attack, but he could not move fast because he injured his own leg to release his body from paralysis state. After he evaded the first attack, he fell to the ground and the Oto kunoichi cornered him,

'_Is this the end of my life?'_ thought Idate, while he closed his eyes and waited the sword stabbed him.

"Don't give up so easily like that…" spoke someone in front of Idate. He slowly opened his eyes and saw someone with a petite body stood in front of him.

"Touka-chan, is that you?" asked Idate with a low voice so, the Oto kunoichi could not heard him.

"Who are you?" asked the kunoichi with anger in her tone.

"…None of your business…" replied Touka.

"If that so, I will kill you along with him! **Kusanagi no Tsurugi.** **Ku no Tachi!**" the Oto kunoichi used a same attack as she did to Idate.

"… That sword… it doesn't belong to you…" said Touka when she noticed the sword. She leaped to the left and dodged the snake attack. She quickly drew her long katana and cut the snake's neck. The Oto kunoichi screamed in agony and the snake dropped the sword. Touka quickly took the sword and sealed it into a scroll.

"How dare you!!" shouted the kunoichi.

"**Fuuton, Daitoppa (Wind Release, Great Breakthrough)"** said the kunoichi while she blew a gust of wind from her mouth, but Touka quickly made several hand seals.

"**Katon, Karyu Endan (Fire Release, Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)"** said Touka as she shot a large ball of flame shaped dragon to the Oto kunoichi, the kunoichi's Daitoppa just made Touka's Karyu Endan bigger than usual. The Oto kunoichi quickly jumped to evade Touka's attack, but some of flame burned her face and revealed a pale male face with eyes like a snake.

"Kukuku… You are quite clever, using a katon when I used futon jutsu, but I have done my business. We will meet again," said the snake man while his body turned in to a mud. Touka sheathed her long katana back and she helped Idate to take the unconscious team 7 to a cave near their current location.

"I think we will be safe here for a while," said Idate inside the cave.

"… Sit on that stone…" said Touka when she noticed Idate's wound. Idate did what Touka's said, Touka placed her hand on his wound and she channeled a chakra to her hand. Her hand glowed green and Idate's wound slowly closed by itself.

"Since when you learn med-jutsu?" asked Idate.

"Not long after the last time we met" replied Touka.

"You're still cold like the last time we met, Touka-chan" smiled Idate. He gazed at the cave ceiling.

"Ahh, I am saved by you again. It means I don't have enough power to protect myself and my team," continued Idate.

"Wrong… being strong does not mean only have a power; you also need a pure heart and strong will… As long as you have them, you will become stronger to protect someone who precious for you without fall into abyss," said Touka. "If you only search a power, you only will meet a doom in the end"

'_Cool…'_ thought Idate as he stared at Touka's face.

"Don't look at me like that…" complained Touka with a slight blush in her face. She felt a bit uneasy if someone stared at her face like that.

"I'm sorry, but you looked so cool when you said that" smiled Idate.

"So what we have to do now?" asked Idate.

"You head to the tower," replied Touka.

"Eh? But, my team still doesn't have the second scroll" said Idate.

"I'll give you mine," said Touka.

"But" protested Idate.

"No buts. I have a spare scroll. I will guard you" interrupted Touka, as she bit her thumb and made several hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)"** said Touka as she slammed her palm into the ground and a human size white tiger appeared in front of her.

"**Do you need my help, Touka-sama?"** asked the white tiger.

"Yes, Byakko-san. I need your help to carry them to the tower in the middle of this forest," replied Touka while she helped Idate to mount Sasuke and Sakura to Byakko's back. They quickly dashed to the tower.

****

**A Few Hours After That,**

**in the Red Tower in The Middle of The Forest of Death**

The old Hokage was discussing something with Tsunade and Jiraiya in his special room when Ibiki entered.

"Report, sir" said Ibiki when he entered the room. Sarutobi just nodded his head.

"The number of genin teams who passed the first exam is 20. They are one from Suna, 4 from Oto, 5 from Iwa, 4 from Kiri, and 6 from Konoha" reported Ibiki.

"There were a lot of good genin in this exam, right?" said Sarutobi.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama. I also had a scroll for you, sir," replied Ibiki while he gave the old Hokage a scroll with the kanji for 'report' on it.

"Oh, looks like she did her mission perfectly like an experienced shinobi. You can leave now, Ibiki-san, thanks for your good work" smiled Sarutobi, Ibiki bowed and left the room.

"Of course, she was. She was our apprentice," stated Jiraiya and Tsunade in unison when Sandaime opened the scroll.

_[Sandaime-Ojiisama, there was a genin named Yakushi Kabuto from Konoha. He had many information cards about genin who entered this exam. Information that I thought only you and the proctor had. There is something wrong with the Suna and Oto genin. You should be careful around them. End of report.]_

"Hmm… Rin, I want you to give me a report about a genin named Yakushi Kabuto and about the Suna and Oto genin who entered the exam" commanded Sarutobi.

"What did she report?" asked Tsunade.

"She said that some information about the exam was leaked out and a Konoha genin named Yakushi Kabuto had that information. She also mentioned Suna and Oto" replied Sarutobi.

"I see… According my spy network, Oto and Suna are planning something for this exam. Our worst-case scenario is they plan to invade Konoha" said Jiraiya.

Rin entered with a large file.

"Here the file that you requested, sir" said Rin.

"Thank you, Rin. Please call Kakashi and the others here," said Sarutobi.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama" replied Rin. Not long after that, Rin and the Jounin, including the ANBU and the proctor of the exam entered the room.

"Did you call us, sir?" asked Ibiki.

"Yes, my agent mentioned that something is wrong with this exam. I want you to stand guard and be careful with the Suna and Oto genin, look like they are planning something with this exam," said Sarutobi.

"But, Sandaime-sama. I thought Suna was our ally," said Kurenai.

"Yes, they are, but my spy network discovered they have had a lot of meetings with Oto since half a year ago" interrupted Jiraiya.

"We still didn't know who is behind this, but…" said Sarutobi, but he interrupted by a chuunin rushed entered the office.

"Anko-sama, there are 4 genins who have just entered this tower!!!" shouted the chuunin when he entered the room.

"What?? It's impossible, only Jounin can reach this tower that fast," replied Anko.

'_Why did Touka come to this tower so fast? Looks like something really wrong in this exam'_ thought Jiraiya.

"Who are they?" asked Sarutobi.

"The team 7 and a female genin with a big white tiger, sir" said the chuunin.

"We better see them right now," said Sarutobi and all of them shunshined to the lobby.

****

**In the Lobby**

Sandaime Hokage and the other appeared with a large puff of smoke. They saw Sasuke and Sakura unconscious, Idate and Touka were getting them down from the human sized white tiger.

'_That girl…'_ thought Anko when she saw Touka.

"Idate, are you okay?" asked Ibiki with worried tone.

"Yes, Nii-san. I'm okay," replied Idate.

"What happen to them?" asked Kakashi to Idate.

"We were attacked by Oto nin, but thanks to her, we were saved" replied Idate while Tsunade examined Sasuke and Sakura.

"**Touka-sama, please forgive me. I have to get back to my realm immediately"** interrupted the white tiger suddenly to Touka.

"…Thanks for your great work, Byakko-san" replied Touka while she petted Byakko's head and the white tiger disappeared with puff of smoke.

'_Touka? Don't tell me she is…'_ thought Kakashi and Kurenai at same time.

"Sensei, Sakura is just unconscious, but the Uchiha's condition is pretty bad and I know who attacked team 7. Take a look at this…" interrupted Tsunade and she showed a cursed mark in Sasuke's neck.

"Orochimaru…" said the old Hokage and Jiraiya at same time.

"Jiraiya-sama, can you remove that seal from Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't think I can do that. That is too dangerous, there is only one way to remove that seal… you have to kill Orochimaru" replied Jiraiya.

"Do you two have both of the scrolls?" interrupted Anko suddenly.

"Hai" replied Idate and he gave Anko the Heaven and Earth scroll.

"You?" asked Anko to Touka. Touka also gave her both of the scrolls.

"Good work, Touka-chan. You can rest until the next exam. Rin, guide her to her room" said Sarutobi. Touka nodded and she left the lobby with Rin to her room.

"Sandaime-sama, is she…" asked Kurenai.

"Yes, you are right; you and Kakashi had met her in Wave. Her name is Mizunaru Touka, and now she is Tsunade and Jiraiya's apprentice. Jiraiya let her entered the chuunin exam as an agent to give us the reports of the exam conditions" replied Sarutobi.

"But she is so young…" said Asuma.

"Don't let her appearance deceive you. She is strong," said Kakashi.

"YOSH! IF MY ETERNAL RIVAL SAID THAT, SHE MUST BE STRONG. I HAVE TELL LEE THAT HE HAS A STRONG OPPONENT IN THIS EXAM!" shouted Gai, a flame of youth blazed in his eyes.

"Gai, I forbid you to tell anyone about her," cut Sarutobi.

"But… Why?" asked Gai.

"We still need to cover her identity, so she can easily gather more information. More problematic right now is Uchiha Sasuke's cursed seal," replied Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, I have a way to bind it," said Kakashi. He made some seal array like a ritual circle on the floor, he placed Sasuke in the middle of the seal array and he made several hand seals.

"**Fuja Hoin (Evil Sealing Method)"** shouted Kakashi while he slammed his palm to Sasuke's neck. The seal array moved from the floor to Sasuke's neck and made a seal around his cursed seal.

"Hooo… You have learned a seal method like that. Impressive, but that seal depend on its host's will power" said Jiraiya.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama, but only this seal that I can make to bind the cursed seal" replied Kakashi.

"Okay, send both of them to infirmary and I want all of you to stand guard, but do it secretly. I don't want the others, except those in here, to know about this, include the clan heads and the council. I will classify this information as S-rank info, I trust you all to keep this info secret. You can dismiss now," commanded Sarutobi.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama" replied all of the Jounin and all of them headed back to their rooms to monitor the exam.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

****

**AN: I don't know if there was a few mistake in grammar, but I let you know something, I did my best to write down this story and my beta, espeon-san, also did her best to correct my mistake. However, please keep your review for the future chapter and if you have a idea for this story, please let me know, okay? Thanks for the reviews, guys.**


	7. Chapter 6: Chuunin Exam Part2

**AN: Finally an update!! Sorry I'm late to update, you know I need some holyday. Enjoy the story, hope you like it.**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

"…" **(Demon, Summon speaking, and Jutsu) **

'…' _**(Demon or Summon thought) **_

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto only belonged to Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the OC.

****

**Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)**

****

**CHAPTER 6**

****

**Inside The Red Tower, in Rest Quarter**

"Touka-chan, this is your room. You can rest here until the next exam, if you want to train you may use the Jounin training rooms." said Rin when they arrived in Touka's room.

"…is it okay to use Jounin training rooms?" asked Touka curiously.

"It's okay; you don't want to let anyone see you train, right? Hokage-sama also thinks the same, so he gave me this key. You can train freely without anyone disturb you in there" smiled Rin while she gave Touka a golden key.

"…Thank you, Rin-neesama" said Touka.

"Mou, Touka-chan. Don't call me so formally like that, you embarrass me!" replied Rin.

"I'm sorry, Rin-neesama, I didn't mean to embarrass you…" said Touka again.

"Mou, it's okay if you want to call me like that. Ah, Touka-chan, there is a hot spring behind this tower, if you want to refresh yourself, but, because that is the only hot spring in this forest, anyone can use it" said Rin. Touka face became red when she heard that.

"M---Mixed bath… I'm not interested!" replied Touka quickly.

"Kyaa! Kawaii! You are soo cute," squealed Rin when she noticed Touka's face and she enveloped Touka in a bone-crushing hug.

"…Neesama, I cannot breathe!" said Touka, Rin quickly released Touka.

"Hehehehe…. Gomen, gomen, I lost control for a while. Well, if you don't want to use the hot spring, get some rest, Touka-chan, you look like you need it. I have to get back to the Hokage's office, see you again" said Rin. She waved goodbye, and left.

Touka entered her room, which was quite small, but comfortable. She placed her long katana on a small table beside her bed along with her ninjatos. She remembered the sword that she had taken from Orochimaru. She took out her sealing scroll and unsealed the sword, but the swordwas engulfed with a thick purple chakra, so she concentrated her chakra in her hand to protected her petite hand from the corrupted chakra.

"Poor sword, don't worry, I will purify you from this cursed chakra," said Touka. Touka untied her head protector and her nine tails tattoo glowed. Her chakra slowly wrapped around the sword and made the evil chakra disappear. Suddenly Touka's long katana, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, also glowed and merged with Orochimaru's sword.

"What happened?" murmured Touka as she grabbed her long katana and unsheathed it. The katana's blade shone brightly and some ancient characters appeared in its blade. Suddenly she felt her head become heavier than usual and she fell unconscious.

****

**Unknown Place**

Touka found herself inside a beautiful cave with many beautiful stalactites and a small river in the middle of the cave [You can imagine Naruto's mindscape, but change the sewer into a cave].

"Where am I?" murmured Touka to herself as she examined the cave.

She explored the cave by following the cave wall. Not long after that, she found a big stone dome far inside the cave with a small house like a shrine. There were two people sitting near the shrine, one man and one woman. The man was a black haired man who wore a green kimono and the woman looked like the carbon copy of the man, but in woman body with a long black hair, and wore a yellow kimono.

"Ah, Touka-sama, finally you have found this dome" said the black haired woman in a childlike voice when she saw Touka entered the dome. She looked excited when she saw Touka.

"Just I expected from our mistress," said the black haired man with a calm voice and a wide smile in his face.

"…Who are you?" asked Touka.

"Arara… she didn't recognize us?" asked the black haired woman while she faced the man.

"Of course she didn't. She never saw us in this form" answered the black haired man and the man noticed Touka's confused face.

"Sorry to confuse you, Mistress. Let me introduce myself. I am Hikoboshi" introduced the black haired man.

"And my name is Orihime, nice to meet you, Mistress. We both wanted to say thanks to you for having purified us" smiled the woman.

"Orihime… Hikoboshi… Don't tell me you are" asked Touka, shocked.

"Yep, we both are your ninjato and you were the one who gave us the name," replied Hikoboshi.

"And… Where am I?"asked Touka.

"You are in your own mindscape. You called her because 'that guy' wanted to say something to you" said Orihime.

"Orihime, don't say like that…" corrected Hikoboshi, an anime-style sweatdrop appearing on his head.

"So, who is 'that guy'?" asked Touka.

"Oh, it isn't my place to tell you. You have found it by yourself; he is waiting for you inside that shrine. Good luck" smiled Hikoboshi while he pointed to the shrine in the middle of the stone dome.

Touka entered the shrine and she saw a long haired man wore a long red cape with the kanji for 'Storm' meditating in the middle of the shine, the man slowly opened his eyes. The man had a pair of beautiful golden colored eyes.

"I am glad you found this place, My Mistress" spoke the man.

"If I may ask… Who are you?" asked Touka.

"My apologies, My Mistress. My name is Susanoo, I am Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi or your katana's spirit. I wanted to say thanks to you for having restored the piece of my soul from the cursed sword, Kusanagi" said Susanoo.

"Piece of your soul?" Touka looked confused.

"Yes, My Mistress. Kusanagi no Tsurugi (translation: grass cutter sword) was originally made from my blade, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Therefore, when you purified the cursed sword with your power, the sword merged back to me. In other word, you have restored my soul. That's why I want to say thanks to you for restoring my soul, My Mistress," said Susanoo while he bowed to Touka.

"You don't have to do that, Susanoo-san" said Touka, she tried to stop Susanoo. She finally could stop Susanoo from bowing to her.

"I will allow you to make a blood contract with me as a gift for you, so you can use me with my full potential," said Susanoo while he transformed himself in to Touka's long katana.

"Umm, Susanoo-san, what should I do?" asked Touka.

"Just drip a bit of your blood to the blade" Susanoo's voice echoed from Touka's katana. Touka did what Susanoo said, she cut her hand a little and she dripped her blood to katana's blade. Suddenly an ancient word shone on the blade, and the blade was engulfed with a red chakra. A symbol of a fox's head with nine tails suddenly engraved itself in the katana's blade.

"From now, you can use me with all my full potential and I will give you all knowledge about Mizunaru's technique that all of my previous masters have. Please use it for good and don't tell anyone about this," said Susanoo again. Touka felt a lot of knowledge filled her head and Susanoo sent her back to real world.

****

**Back to Real World, Touka's Room**

Touka slowly opened her eyes and she saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting beside her bed worriedly. Looks like they who found Touka felt unconscious in her room.

"Ah, you are awake, Touka-chan. You made me worried" cried Tsunade while she hugged Touka with motherly hug.

"Touka-chan, why did you fall unconscious like that? We thought someone attacked you," said Jiraiya. He looked worried.

"Sorry to make you worry, Obaasama, Ojiisama…" replied Touka.

"Touka-chan, you didn't answer my question," said Jiraiya mock-annoyedly.

"… I just used too much chakra for the previous exam," replied Touka, she lied because she remembered that Susanoo told her to keep her meeting with her sword soul as a secret. Jiraiya looked relieved when he heard Touka's answer, but he looked like still had a lot of questions for Touka.

"Jiraiya, let her rest, she is still tired. Touka-chan, we are in Sarutobi-sensei's office if you need us, just take a bit of sleep, okay?" said Tsunade while she pushed Jiraiya from Touka's room. Touka just gave her a little nod and she tried to rest a bit more before she tried her new knowledge that she received from Susanoo.

****

**Several Days Later**

All of the genin who survived from the second exam gathered in a large hall inside the tower. There were six teams from Konoha, including Touka, 1 team from Suna, and one more team from Oto. The Sandaime Hokage with all of the Jounin and the exam proctor entered the hall.

"First, congratulation to all of you who have finished the second exam. This second exam was to test your skill and experience as a team. Now we will begin the third path of this chuunin exam. First, we will hold a preliminaries exam, in which you all have to prove your individual skill, strength and experience as shinobi by fighting other genin. I will leave the explanation to the third exam proctor, Gekko Hayate. Good luck to you" announced the old Hokage. A sick looking jounin gave a nod to Sarutobi and he jumped to the arena.

"*Cough… Cough* Hello, my name is Gekko Hayate, your third exam proctor. *Cough… Cough* this third exam is mainly to see your skills as an individual not as a team like the previous test. Therefore, you will have to fight the other genin to choose who will take the actual third exam, which will hold in public. *Cough… Cough* the rules are simple: You can use weapons and all you need for this match, but you cannot kill your opponent. The match will stop if your opponent forfeits or is no longer in condition to fight. *Cough… Cough* the matches will be chosen at random and the names will be displayed on the screen" explained Gekko Hayate while he pointed to a big screen.

"Sensei, are you crazy? You still let a sick Jounin to do his duty as a shinobi. You tell him to come to me after this exam, I will fix him" whispered Tsunade to the Sandaime, she looked annoyed when she heard Hayate's cough.

"He was like that since he joined Konoha rank, but he always did his job perfectly. So I never mind his cough as a sickness," Sarutobi whispered back.

"But he is more like a dying man than a ninja" chimed in Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"Don't say that, he is one of my best jounin, and he is also a kenjutsu expert. Ah looks like the exam has begun," replied Sarutobi when he noticed that the screen had begun to flash.

The screen stopped on the names Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

"*Cough… Cough* Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino *Cough… Cough* please enter the arena" said Hayate and Ino and Sakura entered the arena.

"*Cough… Cough* First match begin!" announced Hayate, Sakura and Ino began their catfight (like in the anime) with a double K.O as the result.

The next matches were Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi, Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin, Akamichi Chouji vs. Dozu, Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Misumi, and Aburame Shino vs. Zaku. The seventh match was Inuzuka Kiba vs. Morino Idate.

"*Cough… Cough* Inuzuka Kiba and Morino Idate *Cough… Cough* please enter the arena*Cough… Cough*" announced Hayate

"Woohooo! Finally our turn. Let do our best, right, Akamaru?" shouted Kiba while he jumped to the arena. Akamaru barked agreed with his master.

"Looks like I have a handicap" said Idate weakly while he walked to the stair.

"I---Idate-kun, g---good luck" said Hinata when Idate passed her. A heavy blush appeared in her face.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan" replied Idate with a wide smile in his face. When Hinata heard that Idate had called her name with the suffix –chan, her face became red and she fainted. Kurenai quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Hinata, wake up!" said Kurenai while she shook Hinata's body to wake her.

"Yo, let's have a nice fight, right?" smiled Kiba when he saw Idate come to the arena.

"Yeah, I won't lose to you" Idate smiled back while he took his fighting stance.

"*Cough… Cough* Seventh match begin! *Cough… Cough*" announced Hayate, Idate charged Kiba and flung at him a barrage of shuriken, Kiba used a same move and all of the shuriken hit each other while Idate and Kiba fought with pure taijutsu.

"Well, looks like they are equal" said Kakashi while he saw their fight from the balcony.

"No, I think Kiba is stronger than Idate, he wasn't used his teamwork with Akamaru yet" replied Kurenai.

"Nice fight, Idate. However, I have to serious now. Akamaru!" said Kiba and Akamaru barked back. Kiba threw a soldier pill to Akamaru and suddenly Akamaru's fur turned from white to red

"**Jujin Bushin (Human Beast Clone)"** shouted Kiba and he changed his look became more feral while Akamaru copied him. There were two Kibas on the arena.

"**Gatsuuga!! (Double Piercing Fang)" **shouted Kiba and Akamaru while they spun their body and made a twin spiral attack to Idate with a high speed.

"Whooaa I never heard about these attack!" complained Idate while he ran away from the twin spiral attack as fast as he could.

"Why did he just run away?" asked Kurenai to Kakashi.

"Don't underestimate his speed" replied Kakashi with calm voice. When Kurenai heard Kakashi's reply, she looked to Idate and found that Idate was not an ordinary genin. Kiba's attack could not reach him, because of Idate's running speed faster than Kiba's attack.

"What an incredible youthful running speed" murmured Gai when he saw Idate's youthful running.

"GAI-SENSEI, WE CANNOT LOSE TO THIS YOUTHFUL BEING," shouted Rock Lee.

"YOSH! LEE, IF WE CANNOT RUN LIKE HIM. WE HAVE TO DO 1000 SIT UPS AND PUSH UPS!!!" replied Gai with a burning eyes and he hugged Lee tightly. Suddenly a scene of a beach with many rocks and a blazing sunset appeared around them.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Everyone who saw that sweat dropped, but Touka who never saw that thought it was a genjutsu. She made a hand seal and tried to dispel the genjutsu, but she never could dispel it.

"Touka-chan, don't waste your chakra on this genjutsu. You never can dispel it, it is the only genjutsu that is stronger than Tsukiyomi, even an Uchiha with a Magekyou Sharingan cannot escape from this genjutsu" smiled Kurenai when she saw Touka trying so hard to dispel the genjutsu.

A slight blush appeared on Touka's cheeks and she lowered her head, so that her front hair covered her upper face to hide her blush.

"HEY, DON'T JUST RUN AWAY LIKE A LITLLE GIRL! COME ON, FACE ME!!!" shouted Kiba, stopping his attack.

"LIKE HELL I WANT TO BE HIT WITH ATTACK LIKE THAT!!" replied Idate, anger mark throbbing on his forehead.

"Tch, Akamaru, we have to corner him and attack him from both side!" said Kiba., Akamaru just nodded. They ran to different side and both of them threw a kunai with an explosive tag.

"Wha… An explosive tag!" shouted Idate when he noticed the kunai with explosive tag landed near his foot. Idate jumped to avoid the explosion, but Kiba smirked and attacked him while he was in the air.

"Got ya! **Gatsuuga!! (Double Percing Fang)**" shouted Kiba while he and Akamaru launched their attack again.

"Ow Kami, why do you hate me?!!!" shouted Idate when he saw the attack come. He quickly grabbed his kunai holster and threw it to the empty area. Right before the attack reached him he made a hand seal.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu! (Body Replacement Technique)"** shouted Idate and he replaced himself with the kunai holster that he threw before. Kiba's attack ripped the kunai holster and many explosive tags were revealed.

"Fuuuh… That was close," said Idate while he inhaled a deep breath. The explosion hit Kiba and Akamaru, knocking them out instantly.

"Winner: Morino Idate! *Cough… Cough*" announced Hayate and the medic team entered the arena and took the unconscious Kiba and Akamaru to the infirmary.

"I didn't know that Idate could think a counter attack like that. Looks like I have underestimated your student, Kakashi" said Kurenai.

"Hmm… me either. I didn't know that he could think like that," replied Kakashi with a calm voice. Kurenai just sweat dropped when she heard Kakashi.

'_Are you really his teacher?'_ though Kurenai. Idate came to the balcony, and Chouji and Shikamaru gave him congratulation while Hinata shyly gave him an ointment.

"*Cough… Cough* the next match *Cough… Cough* Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. *Cough… Cough* both genin please enter the arena" said Hayate. Hinata and Neji slowly entered the arena.

"*Cough… Cough* Eighth match begin!" announced Hayate.

Both Hinata and Neji took their family-fighting stance, Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). Both of the charged and hit each other with their family technique, but unfortunately for Hinata, Neji had took an initiative to close her tenketsu. Neji could easily land his palm to Hinata's chest and messed her chakra system around heart and lung, Hinata wasn't gave up easily thanks to Idate's cheer. However, her toughness made Neji blinded with anger and tried to kill Hinata.

All of the Jounin sensed Neji's killing intent and quickly tried to stop him, but suddenly Touka threw her long katana between Neji and Hinata. The surprise attack quickly made Neji jumped back in surprise and glared to a little girl with a hood covered her face who threw her weapon to him. Touka shunshined to the arena and she checked Hinata who threw up a lot of blood from her mouth.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Neji with hateful eyes.

"…" Touka ignored him; she turned back and quickly used her medic jutsu to stabilize Hinata condition.

"Don't ignore me!" shouted Neji while he activated his byakugan and charged Touka who busied treated Hinata.

"**Mizunaru Ryuu, Genryuu Shugoheki (Mizunaru Style, Illusionary Dragon Protection Wall)**" whispered Touka with a low voice; she made a single hand seal with her left hand while her right hand treated Hinata. Her chakra twisted madly around her and made a protection dome with a shape of dragon that completely covered her and Hinata and blocked Neji's attack.

"What is that? It looks like Hyuuga clan's Kaiten" shocked all Jounin who saw Touka's defense. Neji gritted his teeth and he attacked the barrier dome, but all Jounin grabbed him and stopped his movement.

"Enough, Neji! You were already won," said Gai while he grabbed Neji from behind.

"Touka-chan, it's enough, let the medic nin do their job" said Tsunade softly when she noticed that Hinata's condition became stabilized. Touka dispelled her technique and let the medic nin took Hinata to infirmary. All of them came back to the balcony.

"Hey, dobe, I had a feeling that I have met that chibi genin" said Sasuke to Idate.

"Well, it isn't my place to tell you. You'll find that out soon. And don't call me dobe, Sasuke-teme!!" replied Idate with mocking tone.

"Hnn…' replied Sasuke.

"*Cough… Cough* the next match *Cough… Cough* Sabaku no Gaara vs. Yakushi Kabuto. *Cough… Cough* both genin, please enter the arena" said Hayate. Gaara shunhined to the arena with his sand, but Kabuto raised his hand.

"I forfeit. My chakra wasn't fully restored yet from the previous exam," said Kabuto and he left the hall.

"*Cough… Cough* Winner Sabaku no Gaara!" announced Hayate. Gaara looked disappointed that he hadn't had a match. The next match was Sabaku no Temari vs. Tenten, in which Tenten lost spectacularly.

"*Cough… Cough* the last match *Cough… Cough* Rock Lee vs. Mizunaru Touka *Cough… Cough**Cough… Cough* both of the genin, please enter the arena" announced Hayate. Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard Touka's name.

'_What the… why could she take the chuunin exam?'_ thought Sasuke in his mind. He wanted to ask Kakashi for the explanation, but Kakashi only said later as he raised his protector and revealed his sharingan. Sasuke knew what Kakashi would do; he also activated his sharingan with a hope that he would copy Touka's technique.

"*Cough… Cough* last match begin!!!*Cough… Cough**Cough… Cough*" announced Hayate with a heavy cough. Rock Lee dashed to Touka and gave her several punches and kicks, but Touka could easily evade all of his attacks.

"You're pretty fast, Mizunaru-san, but I haven't done yet," said Rock Lee and he gave Touka a barrage of punches and kicks, one of his attack nearly hit Touka face. That attack made her hood fall and revealed her face. Lee's jaw dropped to floor and stopped his attack when he saw Touka's face.

"Lee, what are you doing?" shouted Gai when he saw Lee stopped his attack.

"Gai-sensei, I cannot hit a girl, especially a little girl like her" replied Lee.

"I know your youthful feeling, but you're in the middle of the match. You have to fight like a youthful martial artist even if your opponent is a girl like her!" roared Gai with burning eyes.

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!" shouted Lee. He took his fighting stance once again and charged Touka. Touka just evaded all of Lee's attacks.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, why is she just avoiding Lee's attacks?" asked Idate.

"Maybe she is too afraid to attack" interrupted Sasuke with a mocking tone.

"Teme…" growled Idate. He wanted to punch Sasuke's face, but he stopped by Kakashi.

"You're wrong, Sasuke. Look carefully…" said Kakashi, both of the genin examined Touka's movement.

"She can perfectly evade the attack… Don't tell me…" said Sasuke.

"Yes, you're right. She just examined Lee's movement while she evaded all of his attacks," said Kakashi. Sasuke just gritted his teeth.

"Lee, I allow you to release 'that'!" Gai suddenly shouted from the balcony. Lee stopped his attack when he heard his sensei shouted.

"But, Gai-sensei. You told me that I only could release 'that' to protect my precious person," protested Lee.

"This is a special case. I only allow you to release 'that' for now," replied Gai with a nice-guy pose.

"Gai, what do you mean 'that'? Don't tell me you…." Said Kurenai while Gai gave her back a nice-guy pose as a reply that made her sigh.

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI! Yosh, Mizunaru-chan, I will be serious from now" said Lee while he took off his legging and threw it to the floor. The floor crushed when it contacted with the legging. When Touka saw that, she also took of her long coat and threw it, which revealed her petite body with the ANBU-style suit.

"It can be…" said Azuma when he saw Touka's coat.

"What's matter, Azuma?" asked Kurenai. Gai and Kakashi looked confused why Azuma suddenly shocked like that.

"Look at her coat" said Azuma while he pointed to Touka's coat that lay in the arena floor. There were some seal with kanji 'gravity' revealed inside the coat.

"Gravity seal…" said Kakashi with shocked eyes.

"What is a gravity seal, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura who just regained her conscious right before Lee took off his weight.

"Hmm… Nice question. Gravity seal is one of the fuuin jutsu or seal technique that can manipulate the gravitation for the object which the seal written. In short, if you place a gravity seal on some object, you can make a heavy object to become light or vice versa," explained Kakashi as he began his lecturer mode.

"In the other word, that girl's gravity seals are same like Lee's weight, but not like Lee's weight, if you add more chakra to the seal more weight that you receive. I wonder how much chakra that she added to the seal" cut in Gai.

'_Don't interrupt me, you stupid crazy bowl cut hairstyle freak'_ thought Kakashi while he glared at Gai who disturbed his explanation.

Back to arena, Lee charged Touka with his full speed and gave her a roundhouse kick. Touka ducked and swept Lee's foot away. Both of them fought with a taijutsu in high speed, so anyone in that lobby only could saw a blur movement.

"What a high speed battle" said Kurenai.

"She can follow Lee with his full speed. I can't believe it," said Gai with shocked tone.

"You can't underestimate her. She was trained by two legendary sannin" said Kakashi while he closed his sharingan.

"Sensei, why you close your sharingan?" asked Sakura when she saw Kakashi closed his sharingan.

"Even with sharingan, I still could not follow their movement" replied Kakashi while he took his icha-icha from his pocket and began to read it.

"Tch" said Sasuke and he deactivated his sharingan. After that, a huge explosion formed in the middle of the arena, caused the lobby filled with smoke.

When the smoke cleared, all of them could saw Touka and Lee stood beside a huge crater in the middle of the arena. Lee breathed heavily while Touka just had several bruise, but her breath still stable. Lee looked to Gai and Gai gave him a nice-guy pose.

"I'm sorry, Mizunaru-chan, but I have to win this fight" said Lee while he took a stance.

"Celestial Gate Open!" shouted Lee and he charged Touka. This time his speed doubled, Touka could barely evade his attack, but she could deliver a blow to Lee and made him hit the wall.

"Life Gate Open!" shouted Lee again and all of his injuries regenerated for itself.

"Touka, you have to stop him before he open the other gate! That was a forbidden technique, he will die if he open more than five gates!" shouted Tsunade when she saw Lee opened the second gate.

Touka nodded and she unsheathed her long katana. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate her chakra. Suddenly her nine tails tattoo glowed brightly behind her head protector and some ancient word glowed on her katana. A vortex of wind formed around her katana and some leaves entered the lobby via the window. All of the leaves joined the wind vortex in Touka's katana.

"What is that?" asked the old Hokage.

"I don't know, sensei. I never saw this before" replied Tsunade.

"It's one of her clan technique, Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu (Mizunaru Style Swordplay), just like she did to protect herself from Neji's attack, but this one is one of her offensive technique, not a defensive technique like before" said Jiraiya.

Lee used his full speed to charged Touka, he looked disappeared from the arena. Touka suddenly opened her eyes, which revealed a pair of bright crimson eyes with a yellow slit in the middle of her eyes and her eyes examined the arena like a predator who searched a prey. Lee suddenly attacked Touka from behind with a blur movement, but Touka suddenly disappeared from her current place when Lee reached her. Lee shocked that Touka could read his movement and scanned the arena to search her.

"**Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu, Hiden, Go no Kata, Ha no Arashi Sougekiha! (Mizunaru Style Swordplay Secret Technique, Fifth Form, Stormy Impact of Leaf)"** shouted Touka who suddenly appeared in the air a few meter from Lee. She swung her katana vertically and the wind vortex released from her blade, which made a big size tornado attack with some leaf inside the tornado. (**AN**: You can imagine Inuyasha's Bakuryuha)

The attack hit Lee and made him hit the wall, creating another huge crater. Hayate was shocked when he saw Touka's attack but he quickly checked Lee's condition and announced that Lee was unconscious which made Touka the winner the match.

"What a powerful sword technique… is this her secret technique?" asked Gai.

"Indeed, but I never saw she used wind, we only saw her use water before when she fought Zabuza in Nami" replied Kurenai while she saw the medic team carried Lee to infirmary. Touka took her coat and she shunshined back to Tsunade and Jiraiya's side.

"Touka-chan, thanks for your good work" said Tsunade with a soft smile when Touka back to the balcony.

"Touka-chan, your eyes still…" said Shizune when she saw Touka's eyes still in feral mode.

"Ah, sorry" replied Touka, she closed her eyes and her eyes back to crimson colored eyes when she opened her eyes again.

"Jiraiya, mind to tell me what that is?" asked The Sandaime when he noticed Touka's eyes.

"You can call that is her bloodline, but actually it is her unique eyes; she named it Kyuubi's eyes, you know why she used that name, but we both disagreed with her and we named it **Senkougan** (Flash eye). With those eyes, she can see any object around her move slower than normal. That why she could saw Lee's movement when he had opened two gates and her speed increased ten times, but the problem was if she still couldn't handle a sudden change in speed, she can only used it 10 minutes in a day," said Jiraiya.

"That's why Jiraiya placed a gravity seal in Touka's coat and we trained her in speed, so she can follow her opponent who has a speed like Lee without using her Senkougan," continued Tsunade while she petted Touka's hair.

"A great skill always uses a great sacrifice as well…" murmured The Sandaime, he remembered that Minato used a great technique to seal Kyuubi, but his technique required his life as sacrifice.

"Hokage-sama, *Cough… Cough* it is time for you to announce the next exam *Cough… Cough*" said Hayate.

"Thanks for your great work, Hayate. Ah, Tsunade wanted to check your health, I think she can cure your… 'Cough' problem" said The Sandaime.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama!!! *Cough… Cough**Cough… Cough*!" replied Hayate with happy voice, but at least his cough became worse. ANBU with a cat mask just petted his back to help him stop his cough. The Sandaime and the proctors shunshined to the arena.

"Congratulation for you who have won in this exam, and for you who have lost don't worry you still can take the exam next year. So train hard, you will be a chuunin in no time. Now, I will announce the next exam," announced the old Hokage and he gave a signal to the proctors. One of the proctors walked to the Hokage with a box in his hand.

"The next exam is a tournament which will be held next month. In that tournament all of the village's council and the head clan will see the tournament as well, so you have to give your best to prove that you are worthy to have a chuunin title. Now you have to take a paper inside this box to see whom your opponent is and prepare to fight him or her in next month," continued The Sandaime.

All genin took the paper inside the box and gave it to the other proctor who wrote their name on a white board. Here is the tournament list:

Match 1: Hyuuga Neji vs Uchiha Sasuke

Match 2: Dozu vs Morino Idate

Match 3: Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Match 4: Sabaku no Kankuro vs Aburame Shino

Match 5: Mizunaru Touka vs Sabaku no Gaara

"This is the match for next month. All of you must train hard and give your best performance in the fourth exam next month. Now you can ask your Jounin instructor to train you. Good luck" announced The Sandaime, he and all of the proctors, included Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Touka left the lobby via shunshin.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

****

**AN: Phew, more chapters were down. I really want to say thank's to my beta, she really helped me a lot. But, my thank's not only for her, I also want to say thank's to you who gave me review, so, please don't forget to give me some review. Thank's.**


	8. Chapter 7: Four Guardian Beast Revealed

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER!!! Phew… Hope you enjoy it ^^**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

"…" **(Demon, Summon speaking, and Jutsu) **

'…' _**(Demon or Summon thought) **_

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto only belonged to Kishimoto-sensei, I only owned the OC.

****

**Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)**

****

**CHAPTER 7**

**XXXXX**

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, can you…" said Idate with a wide smile in his face, not long after the third exam finished.

"Idate, I'm sorry, I can't train you. I have to train Sasuke" cut in Kakashi.

"But I…" started Idate again, his smile sliding slowly off his face.

"You heard that, dobe. He has to train me for the fourth exam, not you" said Sasuke mockingly.

"Teme…" growled Idate. He lifted his hand, ready to punch Sasuke's face, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Idate, please understand me. I have to train Sasuke, but I…" said Kakashi softly and tried to tell Idate his training that he had planned. He didn't want to abandon his student, but the council had forced him to train the Uchiha.

"IDATE NO BAKA, DON'T BE SELFISH! KAKASHI-SENSEI HAS TO MAKE SASUKE STRONGER. HE IS AN UCHIHA, AN ELITE, NOT A DOBE LIKE YOU," cut in Sakura who just joined the conversation.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP, I WILL TRAIN ALONE!!" shouted Idate while he ran as fast as he could and left them.

"Idate, wait!" shouted Kakashi tried to stop Idate, but he was too late, Idate already vanished from their slight.

'_Great, that pink banshee just made this situation worse. Idate, I'm so sorry…,'_ growled Kakashi in his mind. They didn't know that Ibiki, Idate's big brother, saw them and he really disappointed when he saw how Kakashi and Idate's teammate did.

**XXXXX**

**On Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and several ANBU squads discussed about their plan for the next exam inside the Hokage office. Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. Ibiki-san requested a meeting with you," said Rin from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, Rin. Send him here," replied The Sandaime while he made a signal to dismiss the ANBU. Not long after that, Ibiki entered the office and bowed to The Sandaime, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"What can I do for you, Ibiki-san?" asked The Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, I need your permission to train my little brother," said Ibiki.

"What's wrong with Idate? Didn't Kakashi who will train him for the next exam?" asked Tsunade.

"Let me guest, the council forced Kakashi to train the Uchiha" guessed Jiraiya. The Sandaime just nodded.

"That's why I always hate those old geezers…" murmured Tsunade softly.

"By the way, Ibiki-san, you know the proctor's rule that any Jounin or Chuunin who are proctors cannot be allowed to train the participant. Sorry, but I can't allow you to train Idate," said The Sandaime.

"I… Understand, Hokage-sama" replied Ibiki while he lowered his head a bit. He already knew that rule, but he still wanted to help his little brother.

"Well, if he can't train Idate, I can train him," suggested Jiraiya suddenly. Ibiki's eyes widened when he heard that one of legendary Sannin wanted to help his little brother. Not only, Ibiki who surprised, Tsunade and The Sandaime surprised that Jiraiya would say that.

"What?" asked Jiraiya when he noticed all of them saw to him.

"I… never thought you would say like that" said The Sandaime who still shocked.

"Nah, I just saw that Idate had a lot potential to become a powerful shinobi. Beside I don't mind to train one more people," replied Jiraiya.

"But, you can't corrupt him to become a pervert like you" said Tsunade annoyedly, hiding her surprise.

"Tsunade, you have to trust me. I won't make him a pervert, because I am not a pervert. I AM A SUPER PERVERT!!!" shouted Jiraiya. Tsunade growled and clobbered him on the head.

"Well, if he said that, I'm sure he will make Idate stronger," said Tsunade to Ibiki while she dragged the unconscious Jiraiya from the office.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama!" replied Ibiki while he bowed to Tsunade.

"So, it had been settled. I will give you where you can find Jiraiya and the others, but you have to keep silent about this. You can go and collect him now," said The Sandaime while he tossed a scroll to Ibiki.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" said Ibiki while he left the office.

"Ahh… The people always change…" murmured The Sandaime. He remembered that Jiraiya swore that he wouldn't take anyone under his wing again since Minato's death.

"But… There also several things that can't change… Kami, why you hate me so much?" said The Sandaime with a sad voice when he saw some pillars of paperwork that Rin had placed on his desk.

**XXXXX**

**Konoha's Training Ground 7**

"Arggh!! They really pissed me off!" shouted Idate while he punched a log angrily several times. The skin on his hand was already covered with his own blood, and suddenly a hand grabbed his bloody hand and stopped him from punching the training log again. Idate turned around and saw his brother standing behind him.

"Idate, you shouldn't injure your hand like this" spoke Ibiki softly while he treated Idate's hand. Behind his scary face, Ibiki always cared and was so protective to his little brother.

"Nii-san… I…" replied Idate.

"I know about Kakashi who didn't want to train you, but I had requested someone else who will train you for the next exam. Follow me," said Ibiki when he finished treated Idate's wound and ready to leave the training ground.

"H—hai, Nii-san" replied Idate and he followed his brother and head to the Hokage Mountain.

**XXXXX**

**In The Woods on Hokage Mountain**

"Ne, Nii-san, why we should climb the Hokage Mountain?" asked Idate curiously.

"To meet your trainer for the next exam," replied Ibiki.

"But, I think why we didn't use the training ground? This is too far from Konoha," said Idate.

"Stop complaining, Idate. You are a shinobi now, don't be so selfish like that" said Ibiki. Not long after that conversation, Ibiki noticed that a genjutsu covered the entire woods.

"Kai!" shouted Ibiki while he placed his hand on Idate's shoulder to dispel the genjutsu. After the genjutsu dispelled, they could saw a big meadow with a beautiful waterfall and a mid-size wooden house near the falls.

"What a beautiful place, it so peaceful here" said Idate, Ibiki just nodded, agreed with his little brother. However, suddenly they could heard a big crashed sound from the wooden house followed by a flying Jiraiya who landed near them.

"Umm… I take my word back," said Idate when he saw that. Ibiki once again agreed with his little brother.

"HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DON"T GO INSIDE THE HOTSPRING WHEN TOUKA TOOK HER BATH!!" shouted an angry Tsunade with a tic pulsing on her forehead while Shizune tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that she was inside the hot spring. BESIDE SHE JUST 8 YEARS OLD, HER BREASTS HAD NOT GROW YET!" complained Jiraiya, half-shouting.

"Y—YOU… YOU STILL PEEP ON HER!? GOD, SHE IS YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER, BUT YOU STILL PEEP ON HER. I WILL SEND YOU TO THE HELL GATE RIGHT NOW, DIE PERVERT!!!" shouted Tsunade with venom in her voice, a massive killing intent leaking from her body. Shizune, who had tried to calm Tsunade, jumped back, she never seen her sensei so angry like that.

"I have told you several times… I'M NOT A PERVERT, I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya shouted back. Tsunade charged Jiraiya and gave him a barrage of her super power punch.

"Ah, I'm sorry didn't notice you, Idate-san and umm…" said Shizune when she saw Idate and Ibiki.

"It's okay, Shizune-nee. This is my Nii-san" replied Idate cheerfully.

"My name Morino Ibiki, Idate's older brother. Nice to meet you" introduced Ibiki.

"I'm Shizune, Tsunade's first apprentice. Nice to meet you too," replied Shizune.

"Are… they always like this?" asked Idate to Shizune when he saw that Tsunade made Jiraiya as her punching bag.

"Umm… Jiraiya-sama always accidentally uses the hot spring when Touka-chan takes her bath. I think Touka-chan doesn't mind it, because he is her grandfather, but Tsunade-sama forbids Jiraiya to use the hot spring when Touka takes her bath," replied Shizune, sighing.

'_Maybe Tsunade-sama feared that Jiraiya-sama used Touka-chan for his pervert novel' _thought Shizune and Idate at same time.

"Ah, Ibiki, Idate, you are already here. I'm sorry but I have to give this old pervert several lessons. If you don't mind, you can wait inside our house," said Tsunade with a bloody Jiraiya near her leg.

"I told… you… I'm not… a pervert… I'm … super pervert" said Jiraiya with a weak voice.

"JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Tsunade while she punched Jiraiya's face hard, making him unconscious.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't kill Jiraiya-sama" said Ibiki, an anime-style sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Nah… Don't worry, I will just make him half… no… most likely 99 percent dead" replied Tsunade with a malicious smirk on her face while she dragged Jiraiya's body to the woods.

'_Scarier than Nii-san…'_ thought Idate, his body shook with fear.

'_Scarier than Anko…'_ thought Ibiki, he also got scared when he saw Tsunade like that, more so than he did around Anko.

**XXXXX**

**One Hour later…**

Ibiki and Idate waited inside the wooden house while they enjoyed a cup of tea that Shizune made for them. Not long after that, Tsunade entered the house with a mummified Jiraiya behind her.

"Sorry for the wait" said Tsunade.

"It's okay, Tsunade-sama. If I may ask, why do you choose to stay here?" asked Ibiki politely.

"Oh, it was because of my granddaughter. She had a little trauma regarding the village, and besides I really prefer to stay here than inside the village." replied Tsunade.

"By the way, where is Touka?" asked Jiraiya to Shizune while he searched for his beloved granddaughter; he examined the family room and bedrooms.

"Oh, I haven't seen her since you left. Maybe she was at her usual place," replied Shizune while she bring two cup of tea for Jiraiya and Tsunade from the kitchen.

"That girl… she always trains by herself without telling us…" murmured Tsunade.

"Nah, she inherited her mother's knuckle head," said Jiraiya while he removed his bandage and Shizune helped him.

"If I may ask, who is Touka?" asked Ibiki.

"Nii-san, you have seen her in the first exam, she always wore a hood. I also have told you about the wave mission," said Idate.

"Oh, the little girl that rescued the Hyuuga's heir" said Ibiki, he remembered how Touka saved Hinata from Neji.

"Yep, she is our granddaughter," smiled Jiraiya. Ibiki a bit shocked when he heard that. He never knew that Jiraiya and Tsunade had married and had a grandchild.

"She isn't our true granddaughter, we adopted her" explained Tsunade

"Can I see her? I haven't said thanks for rescued me and my teammate inside the forest of dead," said Idate.

"Sure, let's go," said Jiraiya.

"Wait, I'll go too," said Tsunade. They left the wooden house and head to the top of the waterfall.

When they arrived on the top of waterfall, they saw Touka was sparring with four girls. The first one had light blue color hair that reached her shoulder and wore blue Chinese clothes with a bright blue dragon pattern on her clothes. The second girl had long gray hair; she wore red Chinese clothes with a red phoenix pattern on it and a pair of iron bracers on her arms. The third one was the tallest and the oldest girl; she had a long purple hair and wore a black leather jacket and black skirt. The last one was the youngest. She had a short brown hair and wore a white sweater.

Those girls joined forces to fight Touka, but that wasn't a spar, they looked like they were fighting Touka with their full force. They attacked Touka together, their attack successfully made her fly and hit a big tree behind her. Touka quickly fixed her fighting stance and concentrated. Her katana and her nine tails tattoo glowed once again. She poured her chakra into her long katana.

"**Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu, Izayoi Tenbu (Mizunaru Style Swordplay, Dying Moon)"** shouted Touka while she swung her katana several times. Each time she swung her katana, her chakra was released from the katana's blade and made a barrage of crescent moon shaped chakra strike.

"Let me handle this!" shouted the purple haired girl. The others nodded and quickly moved behind her.

"**Shiseijyuu no Jutsu, Genbu no Tate (Four Divine Guardian Beast's Technique, Shield of Black Tortoise)"** shouted the purple haired girl while she raised her hand and made a big chakra barrier which looked like a turtle shell. The barrier blocked all of Touka's attacks perfectly.

"Congratulation, Touka-sama. You had perfected that technique and it takes less preparation time than the last attack," said the light blue haired girl with a soft smile in her face, the other also smiled at Touka.

"Thank you, Seiryuu…," replied Touka while she breathed hard and nearly fell because of exhaustion. The smallest girl with brown hair quickly ran to her and grabbed her, so she didn't hit her head.

"Are you okay, Touka-sama?" asked the small girl politely while she helped Touka to sit.

"I'm okay, Byakko. Just a little tired," replied Touka with a small smile on her face while she adjusted her breath.

"Touka-chan, ya should tell us if ya tired. If ya force yerself like this, we will have to make yer grave, ya know?" said the gray haired girl, before Seiryuu hit her head lightly.

"I—Itai!"

"M---Mouu, Seiryuu, why did ya hit me? It hurts, ya know," pouted the gray haired girl while she nursed her head.

"You should show your respect to our mistress, Suzaku" replied Seiryuu with an annoyed face.

"Don't take it too serious, Seiryuu. I don't mind it" cut in Touka. Suzaku eyes began to glitter with tears, making puppy eye when she heard Touka's statement.

"Toukaa-chaann, ya are so kind. I love ya sooo much," cheered Suzaku while she hugged Touka.

"Thank you for your kindness, Touka-sama" said Seiryuu, she bowed her head a little. The purple haired girl noticed that Jiraiya and the others saw them.

"Ah, it's Chou Ero-jiji (Super Pervert Grandpa) and Tsunade-baba (Grandma Tsunade)!" cheered the purple haired girl with childish voice.

'_Chou Ero-jiji… I like that'_ grinned Jiraiya with pervert face.

'_Ba---Baba… If she isn't Touka's summon, I will make her half dead right now'_ thought Tsunade with a twitch mark on her head while she released some killing intent.

"Genbu, you too. Please show respect to Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. Beside, don't call Jiraiya-sama with that nickname," said Seiryuu, face-palming. Byakko just nodded agreement.

"It can't be helped, because he always peeps on us in hot spring along with Touka-chan" replied Genbu innocently. Tsunade's face darkened and released a massive killing intent when she heard that.

"Jiraiya-chan, where are you going? I want talk to you again in PRIVATE," said Tsunade with sweet tone, but some purple aura leaked from her body when she saw Jiraiya slowly walked away.

"Hai, Tsunade-hime…" replied Jiraiya, he looked very pale.

'_Poor Jiraiya-sama…'_ thought Idate and Ibiki at same time.

"Hmm? Who are the scary looking big guy and the short boy with messy hair behind you?" asked Genbu when she noticed Ibiki and Idate.

"Genbu, watch your tongue!" cried Seiryuu while she hit Genbu's head lightly.

"Sheeesh, you like to hit other people's heads. Ne, Seiryuu?" pouted Genbu.

"Agree, agree" joined Suzaku, she nodded her head several times.

"Please forgive my sister's rudeness," said Seiryuu, ignoring Suzaku and Genbu who stuck out their tongues at her, while she bowed to Ibiki and Idate. Ibiki and Idate bowed back to her.

"Ibiki, Idate, They are Touka's guardian and they always train together like this. Girls, this is Ibiki and Idate. Idate will train with Jiraiya for the next Chuunin exam and Ibiki is his older brother," Introduced Tsunade.

"Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Seiryuu (Azure Dragon), The Divine Guardian of East," introduce Seiryuu.

'_The polite and mature one…'_ thought Ibiki and Idate in unison.

"Hai… Haiii!!! My turn, isn't it? My name is Genbu (Black Tortoise), The Divine Guardian of North," chirped Genbu happily while she raised her hand.

'_The childish one…'_ thought Ibiki and Idate in unison while they sweat dropped when they saw Genbu's character which was too childish for her tall and mature body.

"Yo, Name is Suzaku (Vermilion Bird), The Divine Guardian of South," smiled Suzaku with her tomboy antics.

'_The tomboy one…'_ thought Ibiki.

"… Byakko (White Tiger)… West Divine Guardian…" introduced Byakko shortly.

'_The silent one… Just like Touka-chan when first time we met'_ thought Idate

"Nice to meet you all" said Idate with a wide smile in his face. Byakko just stared at Idate.

"Umm, do you need something?" asked Idate when he noticed that Byakko stared him a lot.

"Ah… Never mind…," replied Byakko shortly and she returned to Touka's side that still rest not far from them.

"Please forgive her, Idate-dono. She never talks much," said Seiryuu.

"It's okay, Seiryuu-san" Idate smiled back.

"Ne, Seiryuu, I think Touka-chan called us" said Genbu while she pointed to Byakko and Touka.

"Now please excuse us. Our mistress needs us," said Seiryuu politely. Seiryuu and the others bowed to them and back to Touka's side. Idate saw that Touka petted Byakko's head and Byakko wagged her white tail while Touka discussed something to the other. Not long after that, Touka felt asleep, because of exhaustion.

'_Wait, is that a tail?'_ thought Idate when he saw Byakko's tail. He examined her from far and he noticed that Byakko has a fluffy white animal ears.

"A—ano, I know this is a bit rude. Are they human?" asked Idate to Tsunade.

"Hmm? I bet you noticed Byakko's tail and ears and for your question is no, they aren't human, they are Touka's summons" replied Tsunade with smile in her face. Ibiki and Idate's jaw dropped when they heard that.

"Hahahaha…They are look like human, aren't they? Except the little one, because she is the youngest, so she cannot hide her true form perfectly. Seiryuu's true form is an azure dragon, Suzaku is a red vermilion bird, Genbu is a black tortoise, and while the little one, Byakko, is a white tiger. They called themselves Shiseijyuu or Four Divine Guardian Beast," laughed Jiraiya.

"I never heard about summon contract that can call guardian beast," said Ibiki.

"Indeed, I never heard that too until Touka received a scroll from Sarutobi-sensei. He believed that scroll belonged to Touka's late mother," explained Jiraiya. They saw Seiryuu walked to them while carried the sleeping Touka with bridal style, followed by the others.

"Is she okay?" asked Tsunade worriedly.

"She just tired, don't worry" replied Shuzaku while she placed her hand lazily behind her head.

"Tsunade-sama, we need to back to our realm. Please don't let Touka-sama train for 2 days, she already forced her body to her limit. That wasn't good for her health," said Seiryuu while she handed Touka to Tsunade.

"I will. I know that she was a bit stubborn, but I will make sure that she won't train for 2 days," replied Tsunade. Seiryuu and the others bowed to them and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Tsunade, you take Touka back to the house. I will be here, for this little boy training. Are you ready for the training, Idate?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded and headed back to the wooden house.

"Hai, Ero-sensei" replied Idate.

"No, gaki, not 'Ero', but 'Chou Ero' like Genbu said before," corrected Jiraiya with enthusiasm.

"Hai, Chou Ero-sensei" shouted Idate.

"Yosh, that's better. Before that, have you mastered the three walking that Kakashi teach you in Wave?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hai!" replied Idate.

"Ok, I will teach you how to use your chakra efficiently before I teach one or two awesome jutsu to you," said Jiraiya.

"Sweet!!!" shouted Idate.

"First! Water Walking!!!" shouted Jiraiya and they began their intensive training.

'_It just my imagination that Jiraiya-sama and Idate become like Gai and Lee, or not…'_ thought Ibiki with a big sweat dropped in his head.

**XXXXX**

**Two days later…**

Idate just completed his water walking on the first day, but because of his small level of chakra, Jiraiya altered his training to waterfall climbing. He made Idate climb the waterfall near the wooden house to enlarge Idate's chakra coils. However, waterfall climbing wasn't that easy, so Idate hadn't mastered it yet, because it required a large amount of chakra and high concentration. Today, Idate managed to climb half way of the waterfall before he fell.

"Okay, Idate. Good work, let's rest for a while" said Jiraiya. He really proud of Idate, because he could climb half way up the waterfall in two days.

"Hai!" replied Idate while he wore his clothes. Not long after that, they saw Touka came out from the house with a basket in her hand. She wore a beautiful kimono with crimson color and a yellow obi. She let her long hair fall gracefully, so that her hair nearly reached her ankle.

'_S---So cute'_ thought Idate with a slight blush. He admired that Touka was cute and looked more feminine when she wore a kimono, if she was around his age, maybe he had fallen to her. However, he knew that Touka just 8 years old and he saw her more as his little sister, but sometimes he always blush heavily when he saw her face.

"Ojii-sama, Idate-san, here your lunch…" said Touka while she handed the basket of onigiri to Jiraiya.

"Touka-chan, Did Tsunade who make this lunch?" asked Jiraiya with a pale face. He remembered when Tsunade made their lunch for him and Idate yesterday; they nearly spent their whole day in the toilet because of that. Maybe Tsunade was a great medic-nin, but when she was in the kitchen, whatever she made, it became a great poison.

"Don't worry, Ojii-sama. Shizune-neesama who made this lunch…" replied Touka while she poured the tea for Idate and Jiraiya.

"That's great," replied Jiraiya and Idate in unison with a relieved face. They began ate their lunch.

"Ne, Touka-chan, how do you do?" asked Idate.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Touka.

"Tsunade still forbid you to train, isn't she?" asked Jiraiya while he took another onigiri from the basket.

"Hai, Ojii-sama" replied Touka.

'_She still didn't waste any word'_ thought Idate. Suddenly, they saw a hawk flied above them and made a circle three times before headed back to Konoha. Tsunade and Shizune came out from the house.

"Jiraiya, sensei summoned us!" shouted Tsunade.

"Well, looks like this is your day off from training, Idate. Come on, let's head to Konoha" said Jiraiya. Idate and Touka just nodded and they headed to the Hokage's tower.

**XXXXX**

**In Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime, the ANBU, the Jounin and the Chuunin exam proctor were discussing something about the Chuunin exam when Jiraiya and Tsunade entered the meeting room. Shizune, Touka and Idate waited for them in the lobby.

"Ah, Tsunade, Jiraiya, I have some bad news" said The Sandaime when he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya entered the room.

"What is it, sensei?" asked Tsunade.

"First, we had investigated the genin that Touka reported before, Yakushi Kabuto, he had something odd in his nin-report. Most likely, he was a spy and Orochimaru's right hand. The other one is the worst, Sabaku no Gaara, the Suna genin, was a junchuriki of the one-tailed beast, Shukaku, looks like Suna and Orochimaru are planning something with him" said The Sandaime while he handed two paper to Tsunade and Jiraiya, one paper was Kabuto's and the other one was Gaara

"Just as I thought, I felt something odd when I saw that Suna genin" said Tsunade.

"What do you mean odd?" asked the Sandaime.

"I think he had some sleep problem, see? He has black marks around his eyes," replied Tsunade while she pointed to Gaara's photo.

"Can it be just paint like his brother, Sabaku no Kankurou?" asked one of the proctor.

"I think like that too. However, I never saw him closed his eyes or blinked even once at the preliminaries exam, so I think he had been trained to not closed his eyes or he hasn't sleep for long time and he also had an unusual chakra flow around him" replied Tsunade

"That makes sense, because my informant said that Sunagakure captured the one-tailed beast and sealed it into a sand jar. But, I never thought that they would used it to made a Jinchuuriki, because I heard that their seal master died when he sealed Shukaku into the sand jar" said Jiraiya.

"Hmm. Maybe someone else placed the seal on Gaara and it wasn't completed yet, so he can release it. That's what Suna's plan mostly is, to release Shukaku inside Konoha," said the Sandaime.

"That's chaos! We can't beat a tailed beast!" shouted one of the proctor.

"Calm down, Chuunin!" Ibiki shouted back.

"Even though the seal wasn't completed yet; it still bound Shukaku to this genin. It means that Shukaku can be released under a 'condition'," said Jiraiya.

"Then what is that 'condition'?" asked Azuma.

"If Tsunade's diagnosis was right that the genin had some sleep problem, maybe Shukaku only can be release when the host sleeps," said Jiraiya.

"That why that he has a sleep problem, because he had to suppress Shukaku" said Kurenai.

"If that so, the only way to prevent Gaara release Shukaku is keeps him awake," said Ibiki.

"Ok, that's for now. Jounins and ANBU please stay alert, as well the proctor. Moreover, you, Hayate, please spy and investigate the Suna Jounin. You all can dismiss now," said the Sandaime.

"Hai!" replied all of the shinobi in unison and they began to leave the room.

**XXXXX**

**In Lobby**

Touka, Shizune and Idate waited at the lobby until the meeting over. Shizune were happily chatting with the Sandaime's assistant, Rin, while Idate was reading a scroll that Jiraiya gave to him and Touka just stood near him while she closed her eyes like meditating.

"Looks like the meeting was over" said Shizune when she saw a lot of shinobi came out from the meeting room. Touka heard Shizune and she opened her eyes, but when she opened her eyes, Hayate walked in front of her. Suddenly, Touka's left eye changed to its feral mode like she activated her Senkougan, but its color wasn't crimson red, it was bright golden color and she saw a vision. Touka saw that Hayate confronted a Suna Jounin, they fought hardly under the moonlight until someone attacked Hayate from behind while he busied the fought the Suna Jounin. Hayate lost his concentration, stabbed by the Suna Jounin, and died.

"Touka-chan, are you ok?" asked Idate while he shook Touka lightly.

"… Huh? O—okay… I'm okay," replied Touka who just came back to her sense.

'_What was that…? It was so real… if that was the future, I will never let that happen…_' thought Touka.

"Are you sure? You never daydreamed like this before," said Idate again.

"Yes… I'm ok… Thanks for your concern" Touka replied with a small smile in her face.

'_Ughh… She so cute when she smiled'_ thought Idate with a light blush on his face. Jiraiya and Tsunade came out from the meeting room along with the Sandaime.

"Shizune, Idate, I need you to buy this things before you back to the wooden house. We need discuss something else with the Hokage" said Tsunade while she handed a piece of paper to Shizune.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Idate, let buy this before we get back" replied Shizune.

"You bet, Shizune-nee. How about you, Touka-chan?" asked Idate to Touka.

"You go with them too" said Jiraiya suddenly.

"But…" replied Touka.

"No, but, Touka-chan, go with them and have fun" smiled Tsunade. Touka just nodded and they left the Hokage tower.

**XXXXX**

**At Night**

Touka stood on the Hokage's monument with her crimson battle kimono and her favorite cloak; she sent several kage bunshins to search the place that she saw on her vision. Not long after that, she sensed that one of her kage bunshin dispelled herself and sent her information to Touka. Touka unsealed her long katana from her scroll and she wore a fox ANBU mask that belonged to Kushina, her mother, when she was in ANBU ops. She immediately jumped from the Hokage monument and went to the place that she got from her kage bunshin as fast as she could.

When she arrived, she saw that Hayate was spying Baki who looked like discussing something with someone else who wore a mask. The other nin took of his mask and revealed one of Konoha genin. Yakushi Kabuto.

"How about the plan?" asked Kabuto to Baki. Touka channeled her chakra to her ears, so she could hear what they talked from afar.

"It went very smoothly. Gaara will be ready when we need him at the next exam, the Suna's shinobi also will stand by on their post one week before the exam," replied Baki.

"Excellent, Orochimaru-sama will be please to hear this. But, first we need to rid a cockroach who has spied us" said Kabuto looked like he noticed that Hayate spied them.

"Let me take good care this cockroach. **Fuuton, Daitoppa (Wind Release, Great Breakthrough)**" replied Baki while he made several hand seal and blew a gust of wind from his mouth to Hayate's hiding spot. Hayate quickly dodged Baki's attack and unsheathed his katana.

"Ah, that sick Konoha Jounin. You will die tonight!" shouted Baki while he threw his kunai and charged Hayate. Hayate quickly blocked Baki's kunai with his katana and got ready for his counter attack.

"**Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of Crescent Moon)"** shouted Hayate while he made three kage bunshin and attacked Baki with a beautiful sword dance. Baki looked cornered and hardly blocked Hayate's attack. Suddenly, Kabuto helped Baki, he stabbed Hayate's left leg with his chakra scalpel which made Hayate kneeled and stopped his attack.

"I got your head!" shouted Baki who saw a chance, he made several hand seal.

"**Fuuton, Kaze no Yaiba! (Wind Release, Wind Blade)"** shouted Baki, a wind chakra blade formed on his hand and ready to cut Hayate's head.

"**Mizunaru Ryu Kenjutsu Hiden, Shi no Kata, Tsuchikemuri Tsuisen (Mizunaru Style Swordplay Secret Technique, Fourth Form, Earth Dust Hammer Strike)"** whispered Touka when she suddenly somersaulted to the air above Baki and slammed his right shoulder hardly with her long katana's backside which broke his shoulder bone and disabled his right hand to prevent Baki from killed Hayate.

"Y---You!!" growled Baki when he noticed his attacker and he threw some shuriken with his left hand. Touka drew one of her ninjato with her left hand and parried all of the shuriken. She spun her body, hit Baki's head with her katana's backside, and made him felt unconscious. Kabuto who saw that quickly ran away and tried to escape. Touka noticed that Kabuto tried to run away.

"Sorry… However, I can't let you escape. **Senkougan (Flash Eyes)**" said Touka while she activated her Senkougan and disappeared from her current place with a red flash. Hayate shocked when he saw the red flash that reminded him of the Yondaime Hokage. Touka appeared in front of Kabuto, Kabuto stopped and he saw a pair of bright crimson feral eyes stared to him behind the mask.

"I know you. You are one of the genin in Chuunin exam… and- and Who are you??" said Kabuto with fear in his face, he recognized Touka's petite body and her killing intent that leaked from her body at the first exam. He gathered his courage and charged Touka with his chakra scalpel.

"Just who are you? I never saw you in Konoha! Answer me!!!" shouted Kabuto while he attacked Touka with a slash barrage of his chakra scalpel.

"… None of your business" replied Touka, she sheathed her katana while she dodged all Kabuto's attack.

"Hahahaha! Why you just dodged my attack? Are you too fear to attack??" asked Kabuto mockingly, he continued his attack.

"It already over…" said Touka while she quickly drew his long katana and disappeared from her current place once again.

"**Mizunaru Ryuu Kenjutsu Hiden, Ichi no Kata, Takeki Tsurugi no Senki… (Mizunaru Style Swordplay Secret Technique, First Form, Flash of Brave Sword)"** whispered Touka who reappeared behind Kabuto while she sheathed her long katana back. Suddenly, a lot of blood burst out from Kabuto's legs and arms. He screamed in agony until he felt unconscious because of blood lost. Touka grabbed Kabuto's unconscious body and shunsined to Hayate's place.

"Here, he is yours… Please don't tell anyone about this, except the Hokage… if you want any explanation, please ask Hokage" said Touka when she dropped Kabuto beside Baki in front of Hayate.

"H---Hai, I will, thank you very much" replied Hayate while he saw Touka's bright crimson feral eyes behind her mask. Touka just nodded and she disappeared via shunshin, left Hayate before the Sandaime and his ANBU ops arrived.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

****

**AN: Do you like this chap? Sorry for postpone the fourth exam, but I have to reveal Touka's summon first, if you confused about Touka's summon look like you can search in Google about Izumo: Takeki Tsurugi no Senki Anime's Shuzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko. Also, don't forgot to review so I can fix my mistake. Review please. ^^**


End file.
